Help Me
by DN-Lover
Summary: Ed gets taken, tortured and changed. He goes to Roy, asking for help from the older male, his superior. Does Ed get the help he needed, and left behind. Or does he get something more. Fluff/Angst Rating:M Lemon COMPLETE RoyEd EdRoy Chimera!Ed
1. Chapter 1

Ed knocked on Roy's door, letting the wooden sound echo through the house. Roy looked up from his glass to the grandfather clock across the room. Midnight...who would be here? Roy sat up from his seat venturing over to the door. As he continued closer he could here muffled sobs through some sort of fabric.

Roy opened the windowless door, peering down at Ed. Though if it weren't for the red coat he wouldn't have known. His face lay underneath the full hood, and his sleeve covered his mouth to stop the cries that escaped him. "Ed...what's wrong...you were on a mission in Central...you shouldn't be back for at least a few weeks?" Ed shoved the man though kept his head down. Luckily all Roy did was back up enough for Ed to enter the house. As soon as he was in, Ed slammed the door shut behind him and looked up at Roy. He slid his hood back to reveal two ears...ones that looked like cats.

"Help me." Ed pleaded and Roy wrapped his arms around Edward.

"I can if you tell me what happened." Roy responded and Ed leaned more against Roy's chest.

Ed almost didn't ask but he wanted it to stay like this. He wanted to feel the warmth of Roy, and this might be his only chance. "Can we just stay like this for a while...I don't really want to talk yet."

"Of course, just promise me you'll tell me sooner or later." Ed nodded against his chest and Roy lowered his chin to lay on top of Ed's head. He observed the ears and found them quite...adorable. Though getting them must not have been fun. Roy could feel some kind of motion at his ankles, he wasn't moving and Ed's feet weren't. Roy looked down to see a tail moving very slightly between Ed's legs.

"Roy..." Roy was brought out of his thoughts as he looked down at Ed. "Can we sit down now?" Ed asked and Roy felt slightly offended.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ed's tail shot up quick despite the heavy jacket he was wearing and surprise covered Ed's features. Ed shook his head and backed up from Roy. "Then what is it?" Ed blushed slightly and Roy looked down Ed, noticing a rather large bulge in Ed's favorite leather pants.

Ed hurriedly covered his front with the jacket before turning his head away from Roy. "Perv." Roy shook his head with a very light chuckle.

"It's not my fault a hug gave you an erection." Ed flushed even more at the Colonel's open-ness to use the word erection. "Now are you going to tell me what happened, so that I can help you?" Ed nodded and went to sit at one of Roy's couches. He'd been here before on a few occasions, since Roy liked to hold office parties here every now and then. Roy sat in the opposite chair, looking over Ed's new features. Or at least the one not hidden by the seat at the couch.

"We'll, me and Al were visiting Risembool on our way there, since it was only one town over. When we got back on the train this guy say us and started talking to us about alchemy. He was nice at first but when we went to get off, he wouldn't let us go anywhere. Al was knocked out and when I went to grab him he injected me with something. Next thing I new I woke up in this room." Ed had a disgusted tone to his voice. Roy listened tentatively, so he could actually be of some use.

"He chained me down to the table and every day he'd inject me with something. Sorry but I don't know what it was, but it made my body kinda numb for a while so I dont know if he did anything besides that. Yesterday he released me. Though you won't be able to just find him...I killed him." Tears met Ed's eyes again and now Roy new why. Ed hated killing people, he hadn't had to do it much and for that he was lucky. But it meant that each life ended was hard and even if he had caused Ed pain and his new features, he wasn't good with death.

"I'm sorry Roy, but I couldn't let Al see me like this. But he knows I'm alive. I called Risembool on my way here and Winry forwarded the message to Al. But I can't let him see me like this, it's disgusting." Roy shook his had and stood up from his chair. He walked over and sat down next to Ed.

"No it isn't...actually it's kinda cute." Ed's look of sadness changed to slight shock and Roy let his hand fall on Ed's head. Slowly brushing his fingers against the golden hair. "Trust me, Al won't find this disgusting. If anything, with his cat obsession he'll enjoy it." Roy leaned his head back down against Ed's. He had a feeling Al was probably on his way here but until Al arrived, he'd take care of Ed. He new this was his only chance to get closer to the blond alchemist he cared so much for. He only hoped Ed felt at least something for him.

"Thanks Roy, it means a lot." Ed looked around at the couch, seeing no kind of blanket or pillows. "Umm any chance you got a guest room I can spend the night in?"

Roy nodded but felt kinda disappointed. Though he didn't show it. He'd kinda been hoping that Ed would spend the night with him. "Yeah I do, c'mon I'll show you where it is. It's late already so I suggest you going to bed now."

Ed nodded as he stood up from his seat and Roy grabbed his hand. The warmth it brought spread up through Ed and instantly his hard-on had returned full force. If he didn't get to the bathroom he'd probably do something he'd regret.

Roy firmed his grasp on Ed's hand, taking full advantage of Ed not trying to pull it away. He led him down to the guest bedrooms, but told Ed to use the one right next to Roy's room, in case something should arise.

Roy also pointed out the bathroom that connected to the bedroom and instantly Ed had ran in and slammed the door shut. Roy smirked and shut the bedroom door behind himself before hedding into his room.

* * *

Ed woke up, panting and his heart skipping every few beats. The nightmare he'd just had, had felt so real and he couldn't stop thinking of how he'd killed the bastard that had done this to him.

Ed instantly thought Roy might be able to calm him down...he'd said Ed could go and ask anytime during the night if he'd needed anything. Right now he needed someone to comfort him, though he'd never fully admit it.

Ed stood from his spot on the bed and walked over to the door, opening it quietly. He continued into the hallway, quickly reaching Roy's room. Ed opened the door slowly, gazing at the large bed, currently holding Roy.

He strode over to the bed, looking down at Mustang. He shook the man's shoulder and Roy instantly woke up alert to stare at Ed.

"Oh..hi. Is there anything wrong, do you need something?" Ed climbed onto the bed and sat at the foot of it as he stared at Mustang.

"Can I stay here tonight?" One of Ed's ears was lowered down halfway and his tail bounced off the large bed. Ed lowered his head so Roy couldn't tell how much the blond was blushing. "I had a nightmare, and I was thinking that maybe staying here-"

"Come over here." Ed looked confused but listened anyway and scooted over so he sat in front of Roy. Roy pushed himself up so he was sitting. "You can spend the night here, I don't mind." Roy moved closer till his lips met Ed's and let a small kiss envelop them. He backed away quickly and was blushing furiously. Even though the lights weer still turned off Ed could see the blush on Roy's cheeks. There was probably one to match on his own.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. It must be me still half asleep, yeah..please-" Roy was cut off as Ed pulled on his shirt so they're lips could meet again. This time though it didn't just end with a light brush of skin. Now it ended with the men breathing hard, and catching their breaths.

Ed laid down on the bed, before hugging Mustang around the waist. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Roy replied and pulled Ed closer to him before letting his head rest against Ed's. His breathing blew into Ed's ear and Ed flinched. Roy raised an eyebrow and purposely blew into the cat ears. When Ed flinched again he chuckled lightly.

"Stop doing that...it's annoying. How would you like it if I blew into your ear?" Ed asked sarcastically.

"Well in order to do that you'd have to be close enough to bite me ear, and enough for me to have access to your front." Roy could feel the heated blush from Ed against his chest and smiled.

This wouldn't be so bad...would it? Roy liked Ed and Ed liked Roy. If only it was that simple.

* * *

And now I bring you another DN-Lover fanfic. This one is one of those cute ChimeraEd!Roy stories. Starts out kinda angsty and will have that small bit in there, since everything can't be perfect.

Hope you like it so far and I definitely plan to continue this story. It's latched itself onto me. I guess it's from all the angsty Chimera!Ed stories I've read recently.

Thank you to anyone who reads this, and now I do respond back to reviews, so any questions for this story will be replied to.

And now to go back to work on Risembool High. For those that read it ...yes it's finally coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: This is where it starts getting M-Rated (towards the end of the chapter)

Disclaimer: No I do not own Fullmetal, do you?

* * *

Ed woke up to the sounded alarm before hearing something turn it off. Ed looked up at Mustang seeing he was still asleep. Did he turn the alarm off subconsciously or something. Ed shoved Roy's shoulder checking to see if the man was pretending to still be asleep. No response...Ed shoved harder still getting nothing. "Roy...c'mon wake up, c'mooooooooooooonn get up you lazy bastard." After still getting no response Ed tried thinking of something else he could do. He blushed at his next idea but tried anyway. He slid up so he could lay his lips on Mustang. Almost instantly felt a hand at the back of his head push him closer and further into the kiss. Ed opened his mouth to yelp but Mustang took the entrance and let his tongue slip in. Ed brought his fist up punching Roy in the shoulder. He pulled away and glared at him. "Pervert!"

"You're the one who tried kissing me awake." Roy replied back, a smirk on his lips.

Ed looked at him, slightly confused. "Tried? I'm pretty sure I succeeded."

"I was awake before that." Roy replied and Ed wanted to punch him in the face.

"You lazy bastard...I'm so going to make you pay for that..gah I ha-" Ed almost moaned in pleasure as Roy began scratching behind Ed's cat ear.

"Hmm, strange, yet very helpful. Now I have a new weak spot for you whenever I want you to stop yelling." Roy stated and Ed pulled away from the hand.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Make me punch you?"

"Quite the opposite Edward...I'm trying to find out what kind of senses you gained from the cat inside you. The ears and the tail are the obvious points but there are more to cat's then just fuzzy ears and tail." Roy started and Ed sat up on the bed. He was awake anyway so he might as well sit up. Though right afterwards Roy pushed on his chest lightly, bringing him back down. "Stay put. Your not about to escape."

'Escape?' Ed didn't think to ask before Roy had began rubbing under his chin. "What the hell are you doing?" Roy pulled his hand away...obviously that wasn't one of the things he'd gained from the cat.

Roy smirked as before Ed could respond Roy started scratching behind Ed's new ears again. Ed's eyes closed at the feeling and as he remembered he'd started purring...purring. That wasn't something people do ... Roy chuckled as Ed leaned against the touch almost instinctively. Roy pulled away and sat up on the bed. "Well so far you have that. What about jumping?"

Ed frowned slightly at Roy pulling his hand away before sitting up as well. "I've always been good at that. Something that came with Izumi's training." Roy turned around, reaching over the bed, and onto the floor. He sat back up a small toy mouse in his hands. Ed stared at it curiously. "Should I even ask why you have that in here?"

Roy rolled his eyes before tossing the mouse to Ed. "I own a cat, Edward." Roy looked around the room seeing the small fury companion sitting on the windowsill. "See over there." Ed looked over seeing the rather large animal sitting on the windowsill.

"Never thought you to be a cat person. I always thought you'd own a dog."

"Dogs hate me, quite ironic actually since I consider myself 'a dog of the Military'." Ed bit his lip trying not to laugh. He could just imagine a dog trying to attack him, or bite his hand. The image was ...very amusing. "Go ahead...just laugh." Ed released his lip and started laughing. Not loudly but enough to hurt Roy's pride slightly. Not that it would do much wit the size of his ego.

"I'm sorry...but you have no idea how funny picturing that is." Ed controlled his laughter until it dispersed. He looked over at the small alarm clock on Roy's bedside table. Mustang should have been at work half an hour ago. "Uhh...Roy...why aren't you at work."

"I don't work Monday's unless I have something urgent to do. Most of the time I only work Tuesday through Friday." Mustang replied and put his feet over the bed. "C'mon Edward." Ed looked up at him confused as to what the man was doing. Roy saw the confusion and was surprised by it. "If you plan on staying here for a while, I can't just starve you."

Ed stood up on the bed before jumping off onto the floor. He followed Roy downstairs and stopped at a fairly large table. He sat down at one end, and Roy continued past that to the swinging door that led to the kitchen.

Ed watched him go before fidgeting. Roy showed up, holding the door open. "Why are you sitting in there?" Ed didn't know so he just sat up and walked into the kitchen with Roy. "I can't exactly cook for you if you don't tell me what you want."

"I doubt you can cook anything. It'd probably end up burned." Ed replied sarcastically and smirked at the glare Roy was giving him. He felt something rub up against his leg and looked down. The cat Roy had showed him a few minutes ago was rubbing against him. Ed bent down and reached his hand out so he could pet it. "What's the cat's name?"

"Hobbes." Ed raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the man. "I didn't name him...this little kid that gave him to me did. I never had the heart to call him anything else." Roy turned to the cabinet's above the gas stove. "So what can I make you?"

"Something edible."

"Cut the sarcasm."

"Not on your life bastard. Fine, if your so eager to make me food. Make me eggs. Scrambled, no milk or cheese." Ed replied and Roy turned to the fridge before pulling out a carton of eggs. Ed couldn't help but notice the container of milk in the fridge. He stood up straight from his squatting position and sat at the small table. Roy continued to cook the eggs, before reaching into a different cabinet and pulling out a few plates. He served them both, Ed getting more then Roy for obvious reasons.

Ed took a small bite and it wasn't too bad. Not that'd he tell Roy that. They ate in silence, though a content silence, not an awkward one. When they finished Roy took the plates and washed them off as Ed went into the other room.

Ed looked around the room, seeing several book shelfs. Ed looked closer at the titles before selecting one and taking it out. Roy walked into the room seeing Ed in a book and walked over to him. Ed didn't even seem to notice Roy standing there. Well...might as well have fun with this. Roy lowered his head down and bit on the small piece of neck Ed hadn't covered up. His tail shot up and he jumped at the actions. Roy let go quickly and watched as Ed glared at him.

"What the hell was that?" Ed fumed and Roy laughed at it. A sound Ed rarely ever heard. He kind of liked it, hell he loved it. Roy was always putting up walls in front of him and everybody, but right now he felt like he saw Mustang...not a mask. It made him smile. Roy settled his laughter and saw a glimpse of Ed's smile. "I still want to know what the hell that was...It felt weird."

"Well it's supposed to feel like that. You've never been with anyone, guy or girl have you?" Ed shook his head. Just as Roy had figured. "It's called a love bite...that should be enough about it for your _little _self." Ed tackled him for the little since punching him had no affect, and using his automail might do permanent damage.

Ed blushed as he realized he was now laying on top of Roy, looking down at him. "Uhh..." Roy pulled Ed down to him and laid a soft kiss on Ed's lips. Roy brushed his tongue against Ed's lips, waiting until Ed figured out what that meant. When Ed open his mouth Roy slipped his tongue in, tasting everything possible. Ed tried to mimic Roy's moves, hoping to learn how to get dominance over the kiss.

They pulled away for air several moments later, letting their breathing return to a normal rate. Ed went to stand up, and Roy pulled him back down. "Where do you think you're going?" Roy had a smirk on his lips. Ed blushed harder as Roy held him so he could look directly into Ed's eyes. "The only place pass this is my bedroom." Roy responded and Ed could see lust in Roy's eyes. He wasn't joking. Ed didn't know how to respond. The furthest he'd ever been was what Roy and him had done since this morning.

Ed nodded and Roy helped him stand up before pinning him to a wall. He kissed the blond hungrily, pushing his tongue to reach into Ed's mouth. Ed tried to break away for air and Roy let him as he traveled down Ed's neck. He nibbled on it every few spaces and reached for the clip on the shirt. After he found it, he tugged it off the blond. He wrapped his arms around Ed as he started walking backwards. He began towards his room, making sure not to trip or step on anything but floor as he walked backwards.

They reached his room safely, and Ed pushed Roy down onto the bed. They bounced slightly at the sudden weight. Roy slid his hand up Ed's shirt, before tugging it off the blond. Ed started at the buttons of Roy's night shirt. Once he had finished with that, Roy had shrugged out of the shirt and threw it onto the floor. Roy let his fingers wander Ed's chest, feeling each scar the blond had. Ed did the same as he let Roy enter his mouth once more. Roy began at Ed's pants, unzipping them before pulling them off the blond. Ed pushed Roy further onto the bed before letting his tongue linger over the mans chest.

He stopped just above Roy's pants before pulling them off quickly. Roy grabbed onto Ed's length through the soft fabric of his boxers and began rubbing at it. Ed's tail began hitting on the bed repeatedly and his ears shot up as his back arched into the pleasure Roy was giving him. Roy pulled at the stretchy line of fabric, removing it from the blond. He wrapped his hand around Ed's length, pumping it up and down. His pace increased and Ed started to thrust into the hand. Ed kept releasing moans of pleasure and Roy could only watch as Ed got off to Roy's hand movements.

"Ahh Roy..I'm gonna-" Ed stopped his words as a sticky white liquid spilled onto Roy's hand and part of it onto Roy. Ed laid onto of Roy, letting his sex high settle down. His breathing was irregular and he was panting. He moved slightly and felt Roy's erection pressed up against his thigh. "What...what about you?" Ed asked and Roy still wanted to ravage the blond. To take him right then and there.

"What about me? You've never done any of this before, and I'm not going to take away your viginity. Not yet. I just need to go to the bathroom and jack off." Roy said, and Ed blushed. He'd never heard someone say it so openly before. Ed noticed Roy trying to get up and Ed pinned him back down.

"Wait...do it in front of me..."

"What?"

"I want you to do it in front of me. I want to see what it looks like." Roy quirked an eyebrow. Having someone watch him actually made it seem sexier.

Roy tugged down his boxers, enveloping his hand around his erect length. He thrust his head back as he began to create an even pace. He quickened his pace and began thrusting into his hand. Ed watched before realizing his own hard on had come back at watching Roy. Roy noticed out of the corner of his eye...Ed better not work at himself. Roy let out several moans as he neared his climax and ejaculated into his hand. He felt his lower region begin to soften and he layed back.

Ed went to move but Roy grabbed his hand. Before Ed knew what he was waiting for, Roy's mouth had enveloped Ed's length. He licked the end of the penis with his tongue as his teeth slid along it's length. Ed moaned out loudly as Roy bit down slightly. Ed's back arched and his tail stood up as he began thrusting into the colonel's mouth. Ed reached his climax and Roy swallowed up the cum.

"Eww that's gross." Ed commented and Roy shrugged. The taste wasn't exactly great but it was easier then trying to wash his mouth out. Roy grabbed Ed and pulled him to his chest.

"I'm taking, I was hoping you'd join me." Roy stated, as he flicked one of Ed's cat ears with his fingers. Ed nestled against his chest, feeling the warmth of the man's skin. He quickly drifted off to sleep, exhausted from their most recent activities.

* * *

Here is where it begins to show it's rating. Another chapter of sarcasm, yaoi, kittyEd, and humor. Hope you liked, I diffinetely had fun writing this.

By the way, Hobbes is the name of a famous Cartoon cat from Calvin and Hobbes. The cat will come in later into the story. As well as most pets having some kind of role. Thanks for the reviews from last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed woke up from their nap, feeling gross and sticky. He walked into the bathroom connected to Roy's room, realizing it was twice the size of the one his room had. He walked into the shower, seeing as he hadn't replaced his cloths yet. He turned the nob so as to let the water heat up, before stepping into the hot spray. Thoughts of Roy kept drifting through his mind. Until early this morning, he hadn't thought Roy liked him all too much, even though he'd loved the man for almost a year now. Despite the annoyance his ears and tail were, he was kinda glad for them.

He scrubbed at his ears, cleaning out anything that might have gotten into his fur. He washed through his hair and the rest of his body, removing all traces of his earlier fun...yeah that's what he wanted to call it. It wasn't really sex too much as it was sexual activity. That being too long, he'd say fun.

Ed finished in his shower and slid the curtain so he could step out of the bathroom. As soon as he did he saw Mustang there staring at him, he shoved the curtain back.

"What the hell are you doing there anyway?" Ed asked, glad that the curtain was hiding his flustered appearance.

"I need to take a shower too, and I was waiting. By the way, I'll have to lend you some cloths for now. If you want you can just transmute them to fit you better." Ed moved the curtain before running out of the bathroom before Roy could really see him "Youth these days."

"I heard that!" Ed yelled back from the bedroom as Roy heard a shelf open. Roy tu1rned the heated spray of water back on, letting it rinse off his skin. He continued cleaning himself up before turning the water back off and stepping out of the shower. He walked out of the bathroom, causing Ed to look at him. Roy looked down seeing that he was still cloth-less. He stepped back into the bathroom so out of Ed's view.

"Let me know when you're leaving so I can step out."

Ed smirked evily before replying. "What does it matter, I've already seen you pleasuring yourself, moaning and pleading my name."

"At least I'm not some sick pervert who gets off at watching people masturbate." Roy bit back, and he waited for the heated response that would come from Ed.

"That's only cause watching you do it is something else." Roy's eyes opened wide in shock. He hadn't expected that. He grasped back at his calm manor and thought of a way to get Ed to leave the room so he could get dressed. When he found no response he just walked out into his room anyway. He walked pass Ed in order to get to his dresser and pulled out a new pair of boxers. He tugged them on before walking over to the closet. The whole time Ed just watched and stared at the man hungrily.

Roy ignored it to his best ability as he tried to get dressed. Of all the women Roy had been with, non on them were like this. It was more then just Ed not being female. He didn't stand down from a challenge, and he always stated his mind. At least around him. He smiled and Ed smirked. "Having dirty thoughts?"

"No, unlike you I can control myself. I guess it's cause your finally a teenager now. Always so damned horny."

"That's rich coming from you pervert." Ed barked back and headed for the bedroom door. "I'm going to call Al again to make sure he doesn't try coming here." Ed walked downstairs, hearing a light knock on the door. He walked over to it, before placing his coat and hood on. Wouldn't do him good to be seen like the way he was. He opened the door before looking face to face with his younger brother.

"Brother!" Al wrapped his arms around the blond, holding him tight.

"I thought you were told that I was okay?"

"I was but I didn't believe it. I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong." Al let go of his brother before backing up slightly. He noticed Ed had his hood up. "Why is your hood on, you usually have it down?" Al went to brush his hands against it to pull it down.

"No wait Al don't." But the damage was already done. The hood fell behind Ed's head, revealing the two cat ears there. Roy walked downstairs in regular slacks and t-shirt. Al looked between Ed and Roy.

"What kinky stuff have you been doing to brother?!" Al burst out and both Ed and Roy blushed.

"Al!! Don't ask him that...wait, don't ask anyone that. He's not the one that gave me the ears."

Al blushed at his mistake... "Oh...But then who did?" Ed avoided looking at Al and he knew why. Ed had told Winry that everything was fine and dealt with. He'd lied. Al punched his brother in the shoulder before cursing at picking the wrong one to hit. "Are you going to try and find a way to fix it?" Ed shook his head. Not only was the best expert on chimeras long dead, but he didn't even know the process to which he became one. And he couldn't ask the person who'd done it ... "Then what are you going to do?"

Ed sighed softly. "I don't know...that's why I came here."

"Why didn't you come find me and stay in Risembool for a while till you got used to your new ears?" Al asked, and Ed had to think about it for a second. His real reason was so he could be with Roy but he couldn't say that out-loud.

"I feel safer here. No one's attacked central since Scar and that was eight years ago." Al nodded, understanding. Ed did have a point. The state alchemists were here as well as the main force of military. If someone like Ed ever wanted to feel safe, here was the best place.

"So why Mustang's?" Al asked curiously. He could have very well stayed with anyone for protection.

Ed blushed again, though this time brighter. He'd never told Al of his liking of a certain General. "Several reasons."

Roy had shown up behind Ed, a hand on his shoulder. "Such as?"

"Can I not get questioned on every part of my life?" Ed asked and Roy and Al laughed before saying in unison.

"No."

"Roy, did you teach my brother to be like you?" Ed asked, chuckling slightly at the thought of Al acting like Roy.

"He didn't have to. I learned it from you." Al replied, a grin on his lips.

"Oh great, my brother's become an evil genius." Ed stated sarcastically before beginning towards the kitchen.

"When was I not?" Al followed him, unsure as to where he was going. Roy closed the front door, seeing as how it had been forgotten in their conversation. He turned back to them both standing in front of him with scary looks on their face. Roy raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

"I'm not even going to ask." Roy stated before heading to where they had led him to believe. He was beginning to feel hungry and he could only imagine how hungry Ed must be since they'd skipped their lunch with their nap. "Alphonse, I take it I'll be feeding you as well?" He phrased it like a question, but really it was more of a statement.

"No, I wouldn't want to impose on you. After all you've done for us already, plus you helping Ed now." Al stated and waved his hands slightly in front of his face. Roy shook his head and Ed led him into the kitchen.

"So what'cha making us?" Ed asked, already knowing he was the main reason Roy was probably cooking. He'd known the man had gone days sometimes without a decent meal that Ed was the only thing causing Roy to think about food.

"I was thinking Mac and Cheese might be good." Roy grinned knowing that Ed wouldn't eat that. After someone had told him what cheese was made from he'd never had anything to do with it. The boys hatred of milk had spread to most dairy products.

"Bastard, think of something else." Ed barked at him as he sat at one of the stools to the small kitchen table. Al sat across.

"Brother, don't be rude."

"Yeah Edward, listen to your brother. I mean after all I am being so generous as to make you food." Roy said sarcastically and smirked as Ed shot him a heated glare. The very end of Ed's tail was sticking up, the hair at the edges starting to fray out.

"Can you stop being a bastard?"

"Can you stop demanding things?"

"Can the two of you shut up?" Ed and Roy looked at Al and both of them started laughing. They continued for several minutes and Al just shook his head. Al waited for them calm down before speaking further. "Am I getting dinner anytime soon?"

Roy opened the fridge, pulling out a package of cut beef. Along with a small amount of assorted vegetables. Ed watched as he pulled out a metal pan before placing it on the stove. It took Ed only a few more seconds to figure out what Roy was making...Beef Stew. "Let me help you." Ed stated as he stood up. His tail dragged along the floor, it being slightly longer then his legs.

"Now you plan to help me?" Roy asked confused and Ed opened a drawer to find a knife and began slicing the vegetables with it.

"Shut it. I helped my mom make it when we were little so I know how to make it good." Ed stated and Roy could feel the truth behind the statement.

"Are you inferring that I can't cook?" Roy asked amused.

"Whatever you want it to mean bastard." Ed replied back as he continued to help Roy in the process of cooking. Al watched from his seat, noticing the interaction between them was different. They were still arguing, but not in an angry way. More of teasing each other. Al was confused to the change but found nothing of it. Maybe it was one of the reasons Ed had chosen to stay here. He had known Ed had felt something other then hatred towards Mustang, though Ed didn't know Al knew.

They finished cooking and served it around. Ed of course ate the most and actually found it to be quite delicious. It'd been a while since he'd had beef stew. He'd it every now and then with the Rockbells but other then that he hadn't had it much since before their mom...died.

He was glad Roy had chosen that to make. It had been fun cooking with the man and he hoped to be able to do it again soon. Maybe Roy could teach him how to cook. Ed knew essentials, but it was obvious as they were cooking the beef stew that Roy was well aware of what he was doing.

They shared simple conversation, Ed telling Al what other parts of the cat he had received. At first Al didn't believe that scratching behind Ed's cat ears would do anything but when Roy demonstrated he felt the urge to hug Ed like a kitten. Ed let him, but he wasn't very happy about it. Though Roy was right earlier, Al loved the kitten parts to Ed, and found them far from disgusting. If only he could see himself like Roy and Al did.

* * *

And that is the end to chapter three. Hope you liked this one, I love this chapter the best personally because of the little squabbles Ed and Roy have over food choices.

I love reviewers really, I do. They make my day. Weither it be they say something funny, or witty or a compliment, it makes me happy. So thanks to people who review, and thanks readers who enjoy this story. I hope you all like it as much as I do.

Sorry it's late by the way. I wanted to update it Friday but I was gone the whole weekend and just go some free pc time recently.


	4. Chapter 4

Roy looked from his spot at the table over to the clock on the wall. The hand read ten-thirty, but it only felt as if little time had passed. "I have work tomorrow so I will be going to bed. I suggest you two do the same."

"Pfft, no. Unlike you were not old and can stay up later." Roy glared at Ed for the old comment but said nothing of it and just continued out of the kitchen.

Ed turned back to Al who was frowning slightly. "I think Roy's right. If you're going to go to the office tomorrow, you'll be doing a lot of talking and probably be 'inspected' a lot by everyone there."

"WHAT?! NO! No one is allowed to. Only you and Roy can." Ed yelled out quickly. Al was after all his brother so he had right to check out his cat abilities. And Roy well...Roy was Roy.

"Oh is Roy special now? I thought you hated him?" Al asked, already knowing what was going on between them. "I'll bet you two were having sex before I got here."

"AL! Aren't you supposed to be my nice innocent brother?!" Ed yelled, surprised not only that Al knew, but that he said it so freely.

"I stopped being innocent, when I walked in on you and that guy having 'fun' as you called it. Though I do not share your preference for men. Women are more my style. What? Don't give me that look. Just cause your gay doesn't mean I'm going to be." Al responded and it took Ed a moment to come up with a response.

"First of all, I'm bi, there's a difference. Secondly, I'm proud of your sexuality and all but I don't need to be informed." Ed replied, and Al began to walk away, ignoring Ed. Ed began to follow, a blank expression. His tail wagged slightly as he walked towards his brother. When Al stopped next to him, Ed looked over at him confused.

"I don't know where I'm sleeping." Al said, a slight chuckle to his expression. Ed shook his head, a smile on his lips. He led Al to one of the guest rooms, before closing the door and turning away towards Roy's room.

Ed let a small sigh of content escape his lips as he walked into Roy's room. He looked at the bed, seeing no one there. His eyes searched the room, even in the dark he would be able to tell. Two long arms wrapped around his shoulders and he felt Roy's head on top of his.

"Don't forget. I'm here to help you. I am here to protect you and I will make sure nothing happens to you anymore. You've gone through enough hell alone, this time we'll face it together. I won't let you get hurt again." Ed blushed slightly, but he didn't let his next words express it.

"That is probably the most sappy thing I've ever heard you say." Ed said, and he heard Roy laugh lightly. More like he felt it.

"Yeah, you're right. But it doesn't make it any less true." Roy replied and lifted his arms from the blond. Ed twitched at the sudden loss of warmth, but made sure Roy didn't notice it. He trailed after the man, before lying on the bed. "Not even going to ask if you can spend the night here?" Roy asked sarcastically and Ed shot him a glare.

"I didn't think I had too." Ed replied and lay on top of the soft blankets covering Roy's bed. Roy lay next to him, laying an arm over Ed's chest. Ed's eyes opened wide.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ed asked, surprised. He hadn't expected Roy to ...cuddle for lack of a better word.

"It's called holding my lover close." Roy replied and scooted Ed closer to him. He laid head against the blond chest, letting the warmth flow to him even through the t-shirt Ed was wearing.

"Bastard."

"The one and only."

Roy let his eyes drifted close, Ed watched the man fall asleep. He smiled at how peaceful Roy currently. Ed continued to watch Roy sleep for what seemed like minutes, but in reality several hours had passed. He didn't understand why he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Cause of the man holding him? Or was it that he really didn't want to pry his eyes off a man he was falling in love with...

"GAH!" Ed yelled out and Roy stirred in his sleep._ 'Shit!'_ Roy continued to stir until his eyes opened lazily at Ed. Roy blinked up at him confused, a still asleep look in his eyes. Ed was resisting every urge to kiss the man. _'Screw it.' _

Ed leaned down on the bed in order to kiss Roy who had taken Ed's chest as a pillow. Roy woke up at the sudden touch of lips, and tried his best to kiss back. Which even being awake, was still difficult at the hour. The kiss lasted several moments before Roy let go to get some breath of air.

"May I ask what that was about?" Roy questioned and Ed looked away from him. Roy was confused at Ed's sudden urge to kiss him, and

"Nothing important." Ed replied lying. He wasn't about to admit to Roy he l-lo-lov- damn-it he loved him.

Roy gave him a skeptical look, before sighing and resting his head back down on Ed's chest. "Don't forget, you can tell me anything." Roy replied and tried to let his eyes close again, but found he was having trouble.

"Colonel?" Ed asked, hesitantly.

"Yes Edward?" Roy asked back without moving his head.

"Look at me." Roy did as commanded, his eyes no longer their half asleep state as before. "I think I love you."

Roy blinked repeatedly, surprised. "What?"

Ed sighed heavily and went to sit up against the back of the bed. "Damn-it, I knew you wouldn't like me back. Why did I even tell you, you'll probably kick me out now?"

Roy scooted up to Ed, laying a soft kiss on the blonds lips. "Edward, I never said I didn't like you back. In fact...I love you too. I'm just surprised is all. Plus the fact that it's," Roy looked over to the clock on his bedside table. "Two in the morning. Now can we go to sleep?" Roy asked, slightly annoyed at having to deal with this at this hour.

Ed nodded and Roy let his lips touch Ed's once more before dropping it on the pillow next to Ed's head. Roy wrapped his arms around Roy, letting his tail the freedom to move around as he drifted off to sleep. This time he managed with ease and enjoyed the much needed rest.

* * *

Roy stood above the sleeping blond, a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Edward, you need to wake up." With no response, he fell into the old habit of a short joke to get the blond moving. "I know you're small and all but you can't sleep till noon.." Before he could say anything further he had a yelling blond on top of his bed, ranting at him. Roy ignored it the best he could as he turned around and headed for the door. "Get dressed, and be down stairs in ten."

"What the hell am I supposed to wear?" Ed asked as he jumped down from his current yelling position on the bed. Somehow in the short jump he'd landed on four legs, before quickly standing up.

"Alchemicise a uniform for now." Roy stated before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Roy saw Al sticking his head out of his room, and the smirk playing on his lips. "Well aren't you two lively in the morning?"

Roy smiled lightly, knowing that Ed 's yelling was probably heard into the other room. "Sorry, the only way it seems to get him up is to get him yelling. Did it wake you?"

Al smiled, his polite expression on his features. "Not at all Mustang, and I know that so very well, I do live with him. I've actually been awake for a few hours. Catching up on some reading and research. The usual."

"I see, well I need a cup of coffee before heading to work. Want to join me?" Roy asked politely, as he headed down the hall.

"What about Brother?" Al asked, even though he was following Mustang so as to get a cup of coffee.

"If he isn't down in ten minutes, I will handcuff him and drag him in order to get him to come with us." Roy stated, a smirk curving his lips as he played out how the scene would look in his head. Though that one didn't seem to realistic._ 'Stop it mustang, no perverted thoughts at this hour.' _

"So I was right, you are doing kinky stuff with brother." Roy blushed slightly but tried to keep it hidden. Al saw right through it. "So how was it."

"Alphonse!" Came the sudden yell from both Ed and Roy simultaneously. Roy turned his head to Edward, when had he gotten there.

"What, I can't be curious."

"No!" Both once again replied quickly. Al began chuckling and Ed and Roy just looked at each other before looking at him. Then Roy's view looked back at Ed.

"You look nice in the uniform." Roy stated, being sincere. He'd much rather see it on his floor but that wasn't about to happen. Ed smiled, he'd thought Roy would appreciate it. Plus he'd made a hood out of the fabric in order to cover his ears, and the butt skirt covered his tail from public view. It was a uniform fitting for Edward.

Roy turned away, grabbing his cup of coffee already poured, letting Al pour himself a cup. Ed never drank coffee, found the liquid too bitter, but with milk he had wanted to vomit. Even before he was told that milk was in it.

After several minutes, Roy was followed out to his car by Ed and Al. Ed put up his hood before walking out the door and didn't put it down till they were inside Roy's office. Roy walked out back to the outer office, looking at the faces of his confused team. "If you would all be so kind as to join me and the Elric brother's in my office. They all instantly got up from their seat and followed Roy.

"What's going on chief?" Havoc asked, a cigarette between his lips.

Roy didn't answer yet and waited for everyone to walk into his office before closing the door shut. They all turned to Ed who had put his hood back up so his only visible facial features were below the bright golden eyes. Al stood next to him, holding onto Ed's arm. Roy walked from the door to his desk, standing behind Edward. He pulled the thin hood down and Ed looked up to see the shocked faces of everyone in the office.

"Holy shit."

* * *

Well here is chapter 4 of Help Me. I'm quite addicted to this story and I will enjoy writing the next chapter. By the way, for anyone who didn't figure out on their own. Havoc is the one who says the last line.

Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did writing it. Plus this is the only story in which I actually like Al in it. He's in character yet not in character. It's fun. XD.

Thank you readers and reviewers. I love the support my fics get.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for it being late. I had every intention on posting it Friday. If you want to know why I didn't I have a rant at the end of the chapter.

If the chapter looks long it's just the huge Author's message I left at the bottom.

* * *

The office looked over at Ed, taking in the chimera features. Ed turned away at their stares and Roy guided his vision back, almost forcibly. Roy spoke up as he could tell his office wanted an explanation, and Ed wasn't about to say anything.

"Edward was abducted on a mission and was alchemically changed into a chimera. Al and I have already accepted Edward as is, and wouldn't have thought less. Edward has been through a lot so the change into this isn't the best of memories." Roy explained through ease, a business like tone that wrapped around Ed's soul. What Ed didn't expect was for Riza to stand up and rush over to Ed and wrap his arms around Edward. Ed flinched, his hands hesitating before returning the hug.

As soon as Riza backed away the rest of the team stood up and walked over to Ed. Havoc scratched at the ear, unknowing to the affect it would have on Ed. He nearly started laughing as it sounded like Ed was purring.

Roy stood next to Ed until the rest of the office got back to work. Ed still wore the jacket in case someone other then Roy's team walked in. Ed lay on the couch, curled up tightly to himself like a cat. Roy smiled as he saw Ed sleeping while working on his paperwork.

Riza knocked on the door to the office before entering. She passed by Edward without even noticing he was asleep. "Sir?"

"Yes, Hawkeye?"

"What do you plan to do on Edward's behalf. Shouldn't we track down who did this to him?" Riza asked, that's what they usually did for chimera cases. Though the subject wasn't usually one so close to home. Nina's was the most attached one they'd ever dealt with and in the end Tucker wasn't locked up.

Roy looked down at his paperwork, continuing to read it as he answered her. "There's nothing for us to do. He's already killed the man who did it, and I suspect even under stress Edward knows to destroy research. I'll ask him about it later though. Now carry on, I suspect Edward will wake up soon. These cat naps don't last long."

"Goodbye sir, and make sure to finish your paperwork. No leaving early." Roy sighed and finished reading the file. He didn't have too many to do but if they were the length of the one under his hands, he'd be here for quite a while. Ed moved around on his couch and as Roy had suspected, his cat nap didn't last too long.

Roy heard a annoyed moan from waking up and Ed rubbed his eyes with his hands. Roy snickered quietly and Ed turned and glared at him. "Bastard."

"Well good morning to you too."

"It's afternoon dumbass."

Roy just shrugged and looked back down at his paperwork. He looked up as he felt someone leaning over his desk. Edward was mere inches from his face, looking down at him. Roy couldn't concentrate and he had to get Edward to leave him alone or he wouldn't be able to finish his paperwork by tonight. "Edward?"

"Yeah, bastard?"Ed titled his head to the side slightly, one ear half bent down.

"I'm trying to work here, so if you wouldn't mind, could you please leave me alone." Roy responded, ignoring the usual curse of bastard he got from the teen. At first it had been rather annoying, but over the years he'd come accustomed to hearing it.

"But why? I know you want me here." Ed stated, knowing that Roy was happy to be around him, even if they had their little quarrels every so often.

"While that may be true, we can't do anything of_ that _nature here, and I can't go home until this is finished." Roy replied smoothly, making sure Ed knew the meaning behind his emphasis to 'that'.

"So if I leave you alone, when we get home we can have sex." Ed stated, but it was more of a question. He'd never actually had 'sex' with anyone so he was hoping that would be changed soon.

Roy sighed loudly. "Teenagers."

"Screw you I'm twenty years old!" Ed wasn't really angry, more annoyed. People usually though he was younger because of his height and anger, at least Roy was basing it off his want for sex.

"If only that was more convincing." Roy stated under his breath, but because of Ed's close proximity to him, he glared down at Mustang. Before Ed could come up with a response, Ed interrupted him. "I have an idea. Why don't you go ask Hawkeye if she'll get you some lunch? I can tell you're probably hungry by now and eating will distract you for a little while."

Ed sighed but listened anyway and headed out the door of Roy's office. He made sure his hood was up and ears hidden since the smaller office door was always open. He walked over to Riza's desk as she looked up to him.

"May I help you Edward?" Riza asked kindly and Ed almost didn't ask.

"Umm, would you mind going to the mess, to get me some lunch?"

"No problem Edward, and don't seem so nervous to ask me." Riza got up from her seat at her desk, walking around it. She stopped in front of Edward and grinned down at him. Ed let a smile form on his lips as she walked out of the empty office, down to the mess.

Ed slowly walked into Roy's office, pulling his hood down after locking the door. Apparently Roy had heard the conversation, and decided to bring it up with Ed.

"She's right, you know. You never ask anyone for anything."

"I guess I'm just used to not being able to. Al and I lived alone for so many years and I never wanted to let Al see me asking people things that which I could do or get on my own."

"Don't worry about that anymore. You are currently under great care and I'm going to spoil you till no end." One of Ed's ears shot up and he looked over at Roy. "yes that includes sex."

Ed grinned like the cat he was. A seductive look in his eyes. Roy looked deeper into them, before noticing something he hadn't before. He continued to stare at it until Ed moved his head. "Roy?"

Roy shook his head, removing the though from his head. "Sorry, just noticing something."

"What?" Ed asked curious. If it distracted Roy that much it must have freaked the man out.

"Your eyes...one of them isn't the same. It's cat like." Ed's eyes opened wide and he ran out of the room. He ran to the bathroom, making sure anyone he past didn't notice him. He looked deeply into the mirror seeing Roy was right.

"That bastard!" Ed heard a small drop of liquid and presumed the sink somewhere was leaking. Little did he know, that the tear had fallen from his cheeks. " 'The eyes are the passage to the soul.' If that's true I'm damned to hell. I'm a fucking cat. I'm not human. I don't think I was from the beginning. The bastard just gave me a true way to see it." Ed let out a sob and his knees quavered before he fell to the floor.

Roy ran frantically down the hallway, not caring as he passed confused officers. He found the first bathroom and slammed the door open. He saw Ed on the floor, his knees to his chest. He sighed and walked over to him. He crouched next to him and Ed backed away from him. Roy reached his hand toward him and Ed recoiled from him.

"Ed? ...What are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that. How is it you can even be near me? I'm not human anymore. I never was. I don't deserve you, I don't deserve anything. I wish that bastard had killed me. I can't live like this." Ed responded and Roy felt his heart go numb.

He couldn't even respond. He had nothing to say, nothing that could change Ed's mind. "Ed..."

"I'm right. You can't even say anything but my name. Because it's true and you know it. Just leave _General_. Leave me alone, and let me die."

"No."

"That wasn't a question."

"I never said it was. There is no way in hell I am leaving you to just rot! That's what he wanted. He wanted to kill you. He wanted to make you see something you're not. You are Edward Elric, and you are going to stay here. Don't think for one second that you are not human! Because..if you're not human, then neither am I. I can't admit that and neither can you. I care for you Edward, everyone you know does. So No, I am not going to leave you to die. If you think that I am, then you have already lost. And I can't let that happen."

Ed was speechless. He didn't want to accept the fact that Roy was right. That he was human. How could he when his soul his head and his heart all pointed otherwise. Roy moved closer to Ed and wrapped his arms around Ed. Edward settled and relaxed in the touch, tears still streaming from his eyes.

* * *

Riza walked into Roy's office, seeing that it was empty. She walked out into the hall, seeing an officer pass by. "Excuse me, do you know where roy Mustang went."

"Umm, I saw him run down the hall that way. Seemed kinda urgent. Maybe he really had to piss or something." Riza ran down the hall in the direction of the bathrooms. She burst through the door, not even caring that it was a mens only room.

She looked down to see Roy holding Ed close to him, the blond's eyes closed tight. Roy looked up at her entrance, before putting a finger to his lips. The door opening was loud already, no need to make further noise to wake the blond.

"What happened?" Riza asked quietly. Roy tired to think up something to say but found he couldn't. There were no words for it. It wasn't an argument, but it wasn't just simple conversation either.

"A lot." Was the only response Roy could come up with. The blond stirred and Roy cursed inwardly. Ed's eyes opened up slowly, confused as to where he was.

"Hello Edward."

Ed didn't say anything. Just removed himself from Roy's lap. Roy stared at the teen, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't Roy got worried.

"Ed...say something."

"What do you want me to say? Thank you? No. You're making me stay like this, surrounded by people who care about me, even though all I can see is disgust. I don't need you're help anymore. Bye General." Ed bit coldly before trying to make his way out the door. Roy grabbed onto his arms, trying to say something before he tried to leave.

"I don't care if you don't need my help anymore, I'm not giving up on you." Roy responded and hoped that it would work to stop Ed.

"Bastard." Ed replied, his face twitching to smile, but he held it at bay.

"General Bastard to you." Ed couldn't help himself. A light smile covered his face and Roy smiled back. Roy stood up before wrapping his arms around the small figure.

"I love you Edward." Roy felt water through his shirt and expected Ed was crying. He heard a slight chuckle before Ed spoke up again.

"I love you too, for what it's worth." Riza walked out of the room, giving the two privacy.

"Don't worry Ed. It has all the worth in the world."

* * *

Sorry again about the lateness.

Hope you liked the chapter in all its angst fluff and comedy. Sorry for all the angsting really. I was listening to this song called Winter by Joshua Radin. Very depressing song. Probably should have just watched some funny video instead of making you read angst...too late.

Important: I have no idea where the bloody hell I am going with this. Usually by the 3 chapter I know how the stories going to end. This one leaves that to be desired. If anyone has any ideas let me know.

If anyone wants to read my rant, keep reading. If not move on to whats next. (which if you're reading it after I post it, not much is left.) Unless you want to review.

First Open Office (program I use to write) wouldn't work.

Wouldn't open at all. I tried a few hours later to open it and it worked. I ended up typing up 2 pages (half the chapter)

Then I go to open limewire (to download Lion King One...yeah I'm a dork) and when I went to open the doc from being minimized it didn't respond. So I left it there. I hadn't saved so I was afraid of loosing the whole chapter.

I left it like that overnight. I wake up this morning, only to find that it's still dead. I shut it down, along with all my programs. (Aim, Firefox, Open Office) I tried opening it back up and it did they same thing the day before, wouldn't open at all.

So I went online and downloaded the newest version.

Thing is, that took like 3 hours ... and when I finally got the file open and working fine, half of it was gone. I had lost a whole page. So it took me a while to make up what was lost, and then come up with the rest of the chapter.

Then when I went to post it, it didn't show up properly. So no one could read it.

End Rant.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the lateness. This month is probably the busiest month I will have all year. Even fanfiction wise. I still have a bunch of fanfics that need a second chapter. As well as several Bleach fics I'm working on (they will be under a different account) and the regular updates I still need to do.

* * *

Ed let his head rest against Roy's chest. Even being taller he still had to reach up on his tiptoes in order to be eye level with Roy. Roy just rest his chin on top of the blond's hair and smiled contently. He didn't care if he was making it so he'd be forced to stay after to do paperwork. He'd do it if it meant that Ed was okay in his arms.

Ed wrapped his arms around Roy, he didn't want Roy to let go. He wanted to stay like this as long as he could. No matter how long it was, just an extra second and he'd be better then the last. Roy made no effort to leave and that made Edward happier. Maybe if he asked Hawkeye, he'd be able to convince her to let Roy and himself home earlier. Plus they had to go pick Al up from the library on the way.

Ed began to pull away, though regretted it the second after when Roy let a frown escape his lips. Apparently he hadn't want Ed to back away either.

"I'm going to ask Hawkeye if we can leave earlier. I know she'll just ignore you, and you did say I should ask people more." Roy's frown changed to light smile and he nodded. He put Ed's hood back on and led him out of the bathroom. Riza stood just outside the door, waiting for the pair to walk out.

"You can leave early if Roy does one more file at the least. It's needed for tomorrow and can't wait. The rest Roy can make up. But you won't be coming in tomorrow." Riza said while pointing at Ed. "Not to be rude but you cause too much distraction for him and in order for him not to spend over time there for the next two weeks, he needs to be left alone."

"No problem, I'll get right on it. Come' on Edward." Roy stated and Edward followed Roy. Riza watched closely as she followed as well, noticing the small amount of extra motion from Ed's butt skirt.

She quirked an eyebrow at it, but didn't ask. Probably had something to do with Ed's ears. Maybe the cat features had come with a tail?

Edward continued to follow Roy into his office, but instead of sitting on the chair he climbed onto an empty spot on Roy's desk. He crossed his legs and watched as Roy tried to do the file Riza had requested he do. Ed quirked his head sideways at how sloppily Roy signed his name. He never paid attention to it before, but now seeing the main doing paperwork, he saw how atrocious the man's handwriting was. Must be why Hawkeye always used the type writer to do things.

Roy looked up at Ed watching him, seeing the tilted head of the seated blond. He tried to hold back a chuckle but ended up laughing loudly. Ed just glared at him, confused. "I'm sorry Edward, but you looked so immensely cute right there."

Ed continued to glare at him, before looking away. "Just finish your damn paperwork so we can go home." Ed stated angrily, and Roy couldn't hide a smirk.

_'Pouting makes you look cute too.' _Roy said in his head, not wanting to anger him anymore. He looked back down at the file almost completed. This one was easier and less of a hassle then most of the ones he'd read today.

Roy finished soon after and Ed happily got off the desk and began towards the door. Roy stopped him with his shoulder, before pulling the hood up. "Not that I don't want to see them Edward, but I don't want to risk it."

Hakuro opened the door immediately after Roy finished his statement, and Roy cursed under his breath. "Risk what Mustang?" Roy had pulled the hood up just in time, and Ed made a note to thank him later for it.

"Don't _forget_ General Hakuro, I outrank you. Therefor the right to use my last name is no longer available to _you_." Roy ignored the question, wanting Hakuro to stand down and leave. But seeing as it was Hakuro he was dealing with, it wasn't going to be that easy.

"What's with the hostility _Fuhrer_? I just came to check on you." Hakuro asked, threateningly. Roy was getting tired of this quickly and was calculating every sentence in his head before he let them slip his lips.

"I do not need to be checked up on by _you _and I was on my way home when you interrupted."Roy bit back and Hakuro could tell he was loosing this verbal battle. He decided to change the subject.

"Isn't it a bit early to be going home? And where are you taking, Edward?"

Roy continued to ignore Hakuro's questions, finding excuses to get out of answering them, without causing suspicion. "Never call him by his first name, or I will kill you. And get perfectly away with it." Ed flinched at that.

_'Holy shit...Roy's pissed' _Ed stated to himself, and wondered why Roy was acting so upset. Maybe he was trying to protect Edward. If so Ed was going to kick his ass later.

"You do not have that right...and I believe _Edward _here can speak for himself. So _Edward, _do you mind if I call you by your first name?" Hakuro asked, looking down at Ed to try and ignore the look Roy was currently giving him.

Ed looked up, his hood still covering the top of his head, but enough where he could glare at Hakuro.

"I do not care what it is you call me, but I suggest that in order to protect _your_ ass, you do as _your _Fuhrer tells you. Or I will start agreeing with him." Hakuro flinched slightly, though he tried to hide it immediately. "Now step away _Hakuro, _so your _Fuhrer_ can bring me to where my brother is staying."

"And where is that?" Hakuro asked, still wanting an answer from before.

"The furthest place from you." Ed responded, lack of any emotion. Hakuro stepped out of the path of the young man and let him and Roy pass. Hawkeye stood, escorting Hakuro from the office.

As soon as Roy and Ed were far enough away, Hakuro began talking again. "The kid has no right to call me by my name, if I am not aloud to do the same for him."

"Actually Sir, he does. Not only is he a major and a state alchemist, you owe him your life. Do not forget he was the one who saved you and your family all those years ago on that train. Making sure you lived with nothing but a whole in your ear." (1)

Hakuro ignored her and continued out of the office and down the hall opposite of the one Roy and Ed had gone down. Riza watched from the doors of the office the man walk down the hall, before going back to sit at her desk.

She plopped her head on her hands, sighing loudly. Havoc walked over to her, placing a hand on her head lightly. He brushed the hairs out of her face, gently raising her head to face him. "Don't worry. Roy can _obviously _take care of himself, and he helped save Ed as well. Plus Ed knows what he's doing now. They'll both be fine, so don't stress okay."

Riza smiled at him and tried to do the work she still had left. Luckily Breda and Fuery weren't here to catch that little incident. Neither had ever seen Roy that angry at anyone other then Edward. And whenever it was Ed, it was because Roy was trying to protect Ed. Now was different. She noted to herself to keep and eye out for Hakuro.

Ed walked into the library before walking over to the back where Al was working. Al always visited the library's for anything new but now he had a purpose. Reread (yes he'd read them at some point) all the files and books on chimera's.

What Ed didn't expect was to find Al asleep on the books. He sighed as it reminded him of himself from when he was searching for the stone.

Roy occupied himself with one of the books on the shelves, pulling Ed's hood down as Ed walked passed him. Ed glared at him, but didn't push it knowing no one ever came back here. And if he did, he'd here them coming anyway. His improved hearing helped him there. (2)

Ed walked over to Al, nudging him lightly. Al half opened his eyes and looked at Edward. Ed had a smile on his face...and much to Al's surprise it was genuine. He couldn't help himself, he smiled back. Hawkeye had called him not to long ago about what happened to Ed, and to see him smiling so quickly after was good. Roy must have cheered him up.

Al packed up his things he was reading, so he could take it with him. He'd need something to do to distract himself later after dinner.

The three continued out of the hall, Ed pulling up his hood before going near anyone else, and Al checked out the books and files with promise to return them the next day. Al wasn't a state alchemist, but his frequent visits in the past and the fact that he was currently being escorted by the Fullmetal Alchemist and the infamous Roy Mustang, helped much to his cause to get access to them.

* * *

The drive home was mostly silent, due to Al still being slightly tired from his nap, and Ed wanting to take another cat nap when they got home. But he knew if he slept here, it wouldn't be good for his body. Sleeping on Roy's couch was bad enough.

Roy stepped out of the car, followed by Ed and Al, until entering the house. Al walked directly to his room, closing the door behind him. Roy walked into the kitchen to make dinner, and Ed curled up for a catnap on the couch after taking off his uniform and putting on other clothes. Roy thought Ed's choice of clothes was odd but didn't mind. His button up shirt looked adorable on him. Especially with the now visible ears and tail.

* * *

Ed woke up himself and Al when he could smell dinner finished and walked into the kitchen. They ate in content silence, still adjusting to the other's company. Al had stayed with Roy for a while when Ed was in Germany but that was several years ago and wasn't used to being around the man so often. Ed wasn't used to being around Roy at all and was still getting used to eating with the bastard. And Roy just never had room mates other then Al several years ago and he'd never adjusted to that.

* * *

Ed and Roy walked to Roy's bedroom, Al to the guest room. Ed knowing that he should do this before going to bed in order not to mentally scar his brother for life other then what he'd already done, it would be nice to sound proof Roy's bedroom.

Roy heard a resounding clap and turned around as quickly as possible to stop Ed from doing anything. "Edward, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sound proofing your room, as Al pointed out yesterday were not exactly quiet."

"Have you even tried alchemy since what happened." When Ed shook is head, Roy lowered his hand from Ed's shoulder where he'd gripped him to stop the transmutation. "It might not work, or it might hurt you. Show me the array, I will do it."

"Your still going to sound proof the place?"

"How else are we going to have sex.?" Ed smiled and drew the array on the wall for Roy and smiled as Roy touched his hands to it.

Ed smiled as Roy walked slowly over to the bed, lust in his eyes.

* * *

(1)One of the early episodes of the anime in which is Hughes/Falman/ and Hakuro's first appearances. Terrorist hijack the train, so Ed, Al, and Hughes take control back. If you remember, Hakuro did get shot, removing part of his ear. Trust me, I know this is fact because I've seen the damn episode way to many times

(2)If you're wondering why he didn't hear Hakuro...he did. But his sense of smell hasn't improved enough yet to tell the difference between Roy's team and Hakuro.

I know it looks like there should be a lemon right here. But Alas it will be the next chapter. Lemon would be way too long to add to this chapter so I leave you there.

Hope you enjoyed and for those that read Zygote Mishaps go answer the poll in my profile.


	7. Chapter 7

Ed's tail wagged slowly from side to side in a very lustful manner. Roy smirked despite himself as he pushed Ed down softly onto the bed. Ed returned the smirk as Roy climbed onto the bed to stradle the blond. Roy lowered his head, his lips pressing against Edward's. Ed could feel the softenss of Roy's lips, yet the chapped lips he had. He liked the feeling of the two together and continued to kiss the man back, trying to get dominance despite being below Roy.

Roy on the other hand was distracting himself with the feeling of Ed's chest. He let his hand wander underneath the overally large button shirt, the feeling of cool hands aganst warm skin. Ed moaned at the sensation, and Roy swore he could hear Ed make a noise that sounded like purring.

Roy lifted his hand from underneath the shirt, as he began taking off the buttons. Lips connected, Ed put one of his hands through Roy's hair. Roy pulled the sleeves of Ed's shirt from his shoulders, before beginning on his own. His tongue wandered over Ed's now bare chest. He licked between each muscle line, finding what made Ed moan more. He stopped as he let his tongue caress the scars between skin and automail. Ed flinched and moaned at the same time.

Roy smiled at how well that worked, and did it over again. Ed's moans grew louder and he was happy Ed had come up with the idea to alchemically sound proof their room.

Ed lets his hands travel down Roy's now bare back. He stopped at the line of Roy's pants. He slipped his hand slowly underneath, before gripping the man's ass.

Roy flinched beneath Ed's grip and found that what Ed was doing, was quite sexy. Roy let his tongue travel over to a stiffined nipple, before pinching it lightly with his teeth. Ed moaned louder, and Roy could feel his hardened erection against his own. Roy's hands gripped Ed's hips and Roy trust into them. The friction caused him to moan out loudly.

Ed moaned as Roy did, the friction of his erection against Roy's. He pulled on Roy's pants, trying to tell the man to take them off. Roy did so, pulling his boxers off with them. Ed wrapped his hand around his cock, enjoying the amount of pleasure it gave Roy. Roy decided to pay Ed back for making him moan, and began scratching behind Ed's ears, as their tongue entertwined.

Roy was satisfied when Ed moaned into his mouth before purring. Roy trailed his fingers down Ed's side, landing on the rim of Ed's pants. Roy fidgeted with the zipper, trying to pull it down.

Once he succeded, he lightly tugged the pants down Ed's legs and threw them onto the floor. Ed's boxers were still on, and Roy planned to rectify that fact. Ed had other plans.

Ed pushed on Roy's chest, trying to get on top of the man. He licked down Roy's chest, in a zig zag pattern before stopping at the hard errection. He licked in a cat like manner, flicking at the top. Roy held the amount of pleasure in, trying not to thrust into Ed's mouth. Ed did the action again, waiting until Roy couldn't hold back the moans he was trying to supress.

He covered the errection whole, and sucked on it. For someone who'd never done this before, he was damn good at it.

Ed bobbed his head up and down, and Roy couldn't help but place his hands on Ed's head, intertwining with his hair. Roy's breathing quickened and he didn't know how much longer he would last when Ed was like that.

"Wait...ahhhhh..Ed!" Ed took Roy out of his mouth and looked at him confused.

"What?" Ed asked, tiliting his head to the side. Roy would have marveled at how adorable that was if he wasn't preocupied at the moment.

"What about you?" Roy asked, wondering if Ed wanted anything. Oral, hand, anything.

"What about me?" Ed asked back, he was very hard and wanted relief, but

"Don't you want some?"

"Only if I can top." Ed said mischeviously. He didn't actually expect Roy to say yes.

"Whatever you want."

"Flip over." Roy did as he was told and flipped over at Ed's command. Ed smirked and climbed over him. He put his hands to Roy's lips and Roy took them in his mouth. Ed used his other hand to pump at Roy's still very hard erection. Ed moaned as Roy let his teeth rub up against Ed's index finger.

Ed took his hand out of Roy's mouth, and brought it to Roy's opening. He circled around it, before slowly inserting the single digit. Roy flinched at the way it felt, it was sorta uncomfortable. Once Roy got used to it, Ed entered another digit in. A sciccoring motion opened Roy wider. Ed accidentally rubbed against that special place of nerves.

"Ahhhh!" Ed grinned, at the noise Roy made and moved his fingers around looking for the spot. When he did, Roy moaned louder and louder. It was obvious that Roy would be done soon.

Ed moved up, spreading his legs. He lightly pressed his erection to Roy's opening, unsure if he prepared Roy enough. He slowly pushed in and Roy seemed okay with it as soon hit that bundle of nerves. Ed pulled out, before thrusting back in. Roy was very tight and it felt very good around his errection. He continued pumping Roy until he felt the sticky liquid on his hands. As soon as Roy climaxed, his body tightened around his errection and Ed filled Roy. Ed pulled out and fell back onto the bed.

He needed a shower, but for now he was going to enjoy the feeling.

Roy turned over, and laid next to Ed. "How are you so good at that?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. But let's not question it." Ed replied and Roy chuckled.

They laid like that, enjoying the afterglow of the sex they'd just had. Ed was first to sit up, wanting to clean off his hand. He got off the bed, walking to the bathroom. Roy almost followed him, but contented himself with staring at the happily waggling tail. He waited several minutes before Ed appeared out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Roy stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He saw that Ed had left the water running for him, so he quickly walked into the shower, stepping under it's spray.

When he finished cleaning himself off, he took a towel to dry himself off. He looked up to see the door opened and Ed standing there, lust in his eyes.

"Ready for roung two?" Ed asked, very sugestively.

Roy dropped the towel and picked Ed up instantly caring him to the bed.

-----------

Ed woke up, feeling something on his stomach. He opened his eys, seeing Roy's cat there lieing on him. He pet it lightly and it looked up at him. Ed continued petting it, until it moved it's head so that his hands were rubbing the cats neck. "So that's where the bastard got the idea."

"What idea?" Roy asked, standing in the doorway.

"Definitely not the one about having sex all night long."

"No. That my dear kitty, was your idea. Though I wasn't opposed to it at all." Roy replied with a grin. Ed smiled and lifted the kitty off his stomach and stood up. "C'mon, breakfast is ready. Al already ate." Ed followed Roy downstairs and sat down at the table in front of a set plate.

The cat had followed him downstairs. When Al saw it in his vision, he instantly reached to grab it. His obsession with cats after all never faultered.

"So what were you guys doing last night?"

Ed blushed, and Roy snickered. Neither said a word and Al felt very confused. Roy decided to change the subject, however amusing the current one was.

"I'll have to head to work as soon as Havoc gets here. You guys okay being here alone?"

"I'm not 12, bastard we'll be fine." Ed replied with a glare. He hated being treated like a child, and right now Roy was doing just that.

"We'll you joined the military at 12 so ages with you kinda screw with me." Roy bit back and Ed grinned to himself as he thought out a reply. One to be said in his head.

"I like to screw you." Said reply being given out of his head.

"Brother!" Al yelled out at hearing what Ed had replied with.

Ed blushed to the color of pure red. All blood heated his face. He hadn't intended to stay that out loud. Roy chuckled at Ed's expense. He leaned in close to Ed, putting his mouth next to Ed's cat ears. He tired as hard as possible not to twitch at the feeling of Roy's warm breath on them. "I thought you had plenty last night." He said in a whisper so Al couldn't here him. Ed blushed deeper if that was possible.

Roy stood straight, walking away and towards the door. "Bastard!"

"One that you love!" Roy yelled back as he closed the door behind him. Havoc eyed him suspiciously at the comment but didn't say anything as Roy got into the car. "Good morning Havoc."

"Mornin' Mustang. So how was he?" Roy almost chocked on the air in his mouth and he eyed Havoc like he had ten heads. "What?"

"Are you referring to Edward?"

"What other male have you slept with?" Havoc asked before changing his mind. "Nevermind don't want to know that one."

"Well to answer your question, I will say this. I am tired."

"Ahh, kept you up all night? Must have been nice."

"Nice doesn't even begin to describe it."

-------------

"So you and Mustang..."

Ed nodded. The blush was still on his face, like it was his permanent skin color. "Yup."

"So that's why you came here?"

"No, Mustang and me weren't together and he didn't know that I liked him. I was just scared and confused and wanted to be with him. So I came here for help."

"Did he help you?" Al asked, wondering exactly what else other then sex the two had even done.

"Emotionally, yes? Pysically, he did quite the opposite. I am extremly exhausted."

"How long were you guys..."

"More time then we spent sleeping." Ed replied, embarrased. Though it was true. Roy and Ed barely slept last night. Even though they spent their time in a bed.

"That's just odd." Al replied shortly. Nothing else for him to say to that.

"I'm just glad you're not freaking out." Ed replied.

"Excuse me, did I hear that right? Usually it is you who freaks out. You nearly decked me when I told you Winry and I are dating."

Ed stuck his tongue out. The blush was finally starting to go away and you could se his natural skin color coming back to him. Though he still had another problem. One that he really didn't want Al to see, so would continue to hide under the table of the kitchen.

"You okay, Ed?" Al asked, wondering why Ed was fidgeting in his seat, but wasn't moving his hands.

"I'm fine." Ed responded quickly. Al eyed him curiously.

"Go."

"What?"

"You need to use the bathroom for non urinary functions."

"You make it sound so scientific."

"Just go." Al repeated and Ed left, glad that his brother hadn't hassled him about it. Then again, Al wasn't that kind of person.

When Ed came back, Al started giggling. Ed looked at him confused. "What?"

"You're not wearing pants." Al replied and Ed looked down to see that indeed, all he was wearing was his shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Oh."


	8. Chapter 8

Ed instantly rushed out of the room, heading to his bedroom. He'd actually been walking around the house with just boxers and a shirt. Yes, Al was his brother, but that was just embarrassing. Ed was already embarrassed at having Al know that he had to 'relieve himself' earlier. He got on a large t-shirt from Mustang's closet and put on his leather pants that had somehow been washed since last wearing them.

He headed back downstairs, passing the bathroom on his way. He quickly looked inside from curiosity and smiled when he saw that all his other clothes were in the basket for clean laundry. Roy must have sent for someone to bring them here from his dorm

Ed continued downstairs, entering the kitchen. Al was currently smirking as he watched Ed walk in. "What are you smirking about?"

"Just how much being here has reverted you back to your old self." Ed moved his head to one side, confused. Al had to resist the urge to hug him for that. "Ever since we've gotten my body back you've been distant. I put it up to you just not being a teenager, but ever since you came here, I've been able to see it again. I'll have to thank Roy for that."

"Bastard doesn't need thanking." Ed mumbled rather loudly. Al shook his head and got up from his seat.

"He deserves it more then you know." al replied, before walking out of the room. Ed watched him go, thinking about what he'd just said.

After a few moments, he decided to visit the library. It had that musty smell to it, but Ed just played it off as his heightened senses. He brushed his fingers against the shelf, touching the spine of the books. When he took his fingers from the shelf, he noticed a layer of dust had collected on them. "Maybe more then just heightened senses."

His eyes landed on the cover of a book, and he reached for it. It was rather high and Roy had no ladders around. Ed stood on his toes, still unable to reach. "A little alchemy can't hurt me." Ed clapped his hands before touching the ground.

Al heard a very large banging noise and instantly got up from his seat on the couch. He ran to the library, thinking that was where Ed was. Upon opening the door, Al saw that Ed was on the floor unconscious, and the bookshelf missing a small amount of books that surrounded Ed. Al ran over to him, shaking his body slightly.

When the blond didn't move, Al checked his pulse. 'Just unconscious, thank god.' Al sighed in relief and thought about what he should do. He decided on picking his brother up -being larger then Ed, he was easily picked up, even with automail - and brought him to the couch in the living room. He sat in the chair opposite of it and picked the book he had been reading back up.

Every time Al turned the page, he looked over at Ed to see if he was okay. He still had no idea what had occurred, but he figured that whatever it was, it had to have been pretty powerful to knock Ed out for so long.

"Mmhm, fucking head hurts."

"Brother!" Al yelled, only making Ed's head hurt more. Al threw the book down, rushing over to Ed. "Are you okay?!"

"If you stop fucking yelling, I would be." Ed commented rudely, and Al figured it out that Ed had a headache. Al stood, hovering over him, waiting for Ed to say something else. "Can I get some space?" Ed asked, every second his head hurt more. Al's yelling with heightened hearing, and a fairly large headache already did not combine well together. Al backed up a few feet, as Ed attempted to sit up on the couch. He failed miserably and just lay there.

"What did you do?"

"I tried doing alchemy."

"What?!" Al yelled and Ed winced. "Sorry brother...but why did you try to do alchemy? Didn't Roy tell you not to?"

"I wanted to try something small to see if I could. I didn't know it was going to do that." Ed replied, closing his eyes. Maybe if he fell asleep and woke up later, he'd feel better. Al noticed that Ed wanted to go back to sleep. "You want some pain medication?" Ed nodded slightly and Al ran in search of something to help Ed with his headache.

After several minutes, Al came back holding something in his hand and a glass of water. "You'll have to sit up to take it." Al commented and Ed had to blink several times before he could focus well enough. He took his automail arm, hostering himself up into a sitting position. Al handed him the pills, Ed instantly throwing them into his mouth before taking the water to help swallow them.

Once he'd swallowed them he handed Al the glass of water back, and plopped his head back onto the couch. Al put the glass on the coffee table between the couch and the chair. He sat back down on his chair, just watching Edward sleep. It had grown to be quite late, and Al looked over at teh clock. "Might as well make food for Brother and Mustang."

--------------------------------------------------------

Roy arrived at his home, keys already out of his pocket to lock the door. The sound of Havoc driving off, echoed in his ears. He placed the key in the lock, opening the large wooden front door. He stepped inside, removing his coat to the hanger, and taking off his boots. He walked into the living room, seeing Ed on the couch asleep.

"Hello Mustang." Al said, appearing from the kitchen entryway. Roy smiled, instantly smelling whatever it was that Al had decided to cook up. Roy looked down at Edward, surprised that he hadn't woken up at the scent of food. "Oh, don't worry about him. Bit of a headache, hungry?"

"Yes." Roy replied, looking back up at Al. He walked to the kitchen, looking over at Ed just before entering. He breathed in the scent. "I'm surprised you managed to make something that smells this good, with the little amount of food I had."

"I got used to cooking on low supplies. Not like Brother and I bring things with us." Al stated, grabbing a plate for himself and Roy. He set Roy's down, grabbing his serving from the stove. Spagetti and meatsause.

Roy waited for Al to move to the table before getting his own and he sat down happily looking at the food. "It looks delicious."

"It taste that way too, if I do say so myself." Al responded with a grin.

The two began conversing over dinner -it had gotten to the hour of 6 before Roy arrived-, talking over little things. Apparently, it was much easier to talk to Mustang, without Edward next to him. Roy found it easy to talk to the younger male, confused wither it was the years he'd none him, his relation to Edward, or his kind personality. Either way, the older teen was nice to speak to.

Roy heard a light tapping of feet and looked over to see Edward walking into the kitchen. Without comment he grabbed a plate off the counter, took a small amount of food of Roy's plate and put it on his own to nibble at. Roy eyed him curiously, before reaching his hand out with his fork, to try and grab back some of his food. Ed hissed at him for trying.

Just to make sure he'd heard right, he tried again.

"You okay?" Roy asked, slightly startled by the reaction.

"I have a giant headache still and I'm hungry."

"What'd you do to have a giant headache, you were fine this morning?" Al instantly left the room. Roy watched the older teen in all forms of the word, run out of the room.

"I fell backward onto the floor while trying to grab a book." Roy looked at him skeptically. He could tell Ed was lying when his cat ears folded down, just screaming, that Ed was skipping out something. Ed looked up into Roy's eyes, seeing the skeptic glance. "Okay, I tried to do alchemy."

"Ed!" Ed winced at Roy yelling and glared at him. "I'm sorry, but Ed I told you that you shouldn't try alchemy yet. Especially with the amount they had to do in order to turn you into a chimera." Roy replied, upset that he'd raised his voice at Ed, especially when the younger male had a headache from alchemy backlash.

"It was small amount of alchemy, just basics, I though I could handle it."

"Apparently you can't. Please, don't try for a while at least. I know it's part of you to want to do alchemy, but I don't want to see you hurt." Roy stated, and the look in Roy's eyes showed deep concern. One that made Ed feel happy, yet sad at the same time.

"Okay, I won't try for a while at least. Make baby steps when I do."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome bastard." Ed stated, as he picked up a small amount of spaghetti and popped it into his mouth.

"Feeling better?"

"Slightly, the pills Al gave me didn't do much."

"What'd he give you?" Ed stood up from his seat, walking out of the kitchen. he came back holding a small bottle. Roy read the label, before beginning to chuckle to himself. "Follow me, I'll give you something that'll help."

"Then what the hell did he give me?"

"Sugar pills. They're meant to help people get off the addiction of narcotics. People get them whenever they have surgery." (1) Roy replied, still chuckling. Ed followed Roy up to the bathroom, where after opening the medicine cabinet, were an assortment of different types of cold medicine and pain relievers. Roy took one from a non-prescription bottle and took two of them out before handing them to Ed.

Ed threw them into his mouth, swallowing them without water. Roy put the bottle back, closing the medicine cabinet above the sink. "Ready for bed kitty?" Ed nodded and the pair walked to Roy's bedroom, getting ready to actually go to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) I'm not positive if this is true, but I do know they have things like this created for the mental part of taking medication. As well as I am fairly positive they didn't have these back then, but for the sake of the story they do.

Another chapter to my second most popular fic. I hope you all enjoy and I really am sorry for the late delays to my stories. For those that read any other of my fanfictions, know that I have quite a bit of them. But with the finishing of one of my stories, I hope to work on this one quite more.

Thank you readers and reviewers.


	9. Chapter 9

Ed felt something touching his head. Within seconds that touch, was now scratching behind his cat ears. He tried moving his head, but whoever it was, was very persistent. He opened his eyes slightly, seeing Roy's smiling face in front of him. "Morning kitty."

"What time is it?" Ed mumbled sleepily. Roy looked over at the clock on the other side of the wall as Ed sat up. His tail smacked against the bed heavily.

"Eight-thirty." Roy replied. He was currently sitting at Edward's side. Ed grunted, and attempted to lie back down.

He failed grandly. Roy caught him, forcing him to sit up. "Why do I have to be awake at this hour?"

"Because Al and you need breakfast and I need to go to work. I also wanted to know if you wanted to come with me. Riza already agreed since I'm ahead on work." Roy responded and Ed eyed him suspiciously. How had lazy Roy Mustang who was extremly behind on work from a few days ago, manage to be ahead of schedule on papers. Roy say this suspicion and knew what it was exactly. Crafty Bastard. "Instead of lazing around most of the time I actually did work so I'd be ahead." Ed still had suspicion.

"Why would you do that?"

"So I can see you." Roy replied honestly with a huge grin. Ed opened his mouth to reply, but then realized he has none. So instead he leaned forward and kiss Roy lightly on the lips.

"No thanks. I don't want to put us both at jeopardy. We came close with Hakuro. So until we can make it okay with the rest of this country, I am still at least partially human, I don't want to risk anything." Roy pouted, and Ed took his hand to hold against Roy's cheek. Roy laid his hand over it, smiling. "This is so very uncharacteristic of me." Ed stated with a slight chuckle.

Roy pushed Ed down, so that he was lying against the bed looking up. He straddled him, looking down at the blond. "I don't mind."

"Don't you have work?"

"It can wait."

(1)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al quietly closed Roy's bedroom door. They were getting rather loud and that wasn't what he wanted to hear at this time of day. He walked downstairs to start breakfast. While it may seem odd to most, that Al was doing al the cooking, the older teen wouldn't have it any other way. He rather enjoyed cooking and he was being aloud to live here free of charge. While Mustang would do that even if he or Ed didn't cook, but that didn't mean that Al didn't want to.

He checked the cupboards, seeing nothing left but toast.

Well Roy would have to go shopping anyway, and if he did the shopping and cooking, that paid back for the groceries. He found some money near Roy's chain and walked out of the house, headed for the shops.

Within the hour, Al had returned and began breakfast. He heard light footsteps coming down the stiars and expected them to be Roy's. Ed's metal foot made more noise coming downstairs. Though he'd gotten better at hiding it.

"Hello Alphonse." Roy greeted as he walked into the kitchen. He was already dressed full uniform. Considering he was currently thirty minutes late to work, he'd need to be prepared. "Sorry about not preparing breakfast earlier. Edward has a way of distracting me." He stated while he grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee that Al had prepared.

"No worries sir, but from now on please close your door." Al responded and Roy nearly snorted his coffee.

"I'm very sorry Alphonse." Roy said and Al chuckled slightly.

"Don't be. I am not as young as I used to be." Al replied with a smirk. Roy eyed him curiously but didn't mention it further. Mentioning more would mean actually talking more about what had happened. Which would cause to Ed and his own embarrassment. Not something he wanted to deal with at this hour of the day. "Brother?"

"He fell asleep. He says he feels better then he did yesterday. Make sure he doesn't do anything harmful please." Roy asked and Al nodded accepting.

"No problem. I think now though he learned he can't do alchemy yet. I think he'll want to research into that." Al responded, as he sipped at the coffee he held in his hands. Roy wasn't the only one who enjoyed early morning caffeine. Though Al was sure not to drink it excessivly. Not good for health.

"Don't let him." Roy stated clearly, looking slightly worried. He turned away from Al, looking toward the door. As if trying to see if Ed was there over-hearing.

"Specific reason?" Al asked, confused. If anything, wouldn't it be helpful for him to know to see if there was any way to reverse it. Alchemy was literally in Ed's blood and he obviously missed being able to do it. Or else he wouldn't have risked doing anything yesterday.

"Yes, but I won't tell him." Al looked at him expectantly and he sighed and lowered his head to look at the ground. "Only humans have ever been able to do alchemy." Roy replied mournfully, as if it was the worst thing he could say. Al instantly knew why he didn't want Ed to know. Ed had been questioning his humanity and his past, not a good combination for him.

A honk of the horn was heard outside and Roy made his farewells after rinsing out his mug. Once the door closed he could hear footsteps coming down the stairs again. One light, one heavy. Slow steps, showing the proof Ed had been asleep during his and Roy's conversation.

"Morning Brother." Ed grunted in return upon entering the kitchen. He looked at the table seeing his plate the only one with food on it. The other plate being Al's and Roy only getting coffee. "I'll be in the library, okay?" Ed nodded and Al wondered off to the library. Ed ate his breakfast, staring around the room absent mindlessly.

For the last week he'd been here, he'd never really paid much attention to the other rooms. The bedroom he'd studied well between his cat naps. He was sure Roy didn't know he woke up several times in the middle of the night. He studied each detail. The place was rather cleaned. Except for the fairly large pile of dishes in the sink. But other then that the place was nice and tidy. "I guess he does only use this place for sleeping." Well, Ed being Ed, he wasn't going to let that happen.

It was December. He knew that Christmas Eve, usually Roy and his team went out drinking. Well how about this year, Ed, Al and Roy hosted a party at Roy's. It was certainly big enough. (2)

He finished his breakfast and headed off to the library where Al was. He walked the shelves, looking for the one where the book he had attempted to get yesterday was. He stood in front of it before looking over to Alphonse. "Hey Al."

"Yeah brother?"

"Can you get this book down?" He asked, pointing at teh particular book he wanted to read. Al nodded, getting up from the chair he was sitting in. He walked over to where Ed was and looked up at the book he was pointing at. If had a weird back. Probably what had attracted Ed to it. He clapped his hands, smacking them against the shelf. The book in particular fell down and Ed caught it before it hit the floor. "Thanks." Ed replied before beginning to walk over to Al's seat. Al eyed him curiously, before realizing Ed was taking his seat. He ran over, sitting down before his brother could.

Ed glared but looked around the library. He looked towards the very back, seeing a ladder. He walked over to it, seeing there was a space there. A small part of the library, on second floor. Ed threw the book up there gently, before climbing up the ladder. He looked around noticing several chairs and a shelf. As well as a bottle of whiskey on a small table next to one of the chairs. "I found Roy's secret spot." Ed repleid before sitting down in the chair. He could clearly smell Roy. At first it'd freaked him out the amount he was able to smell. He could smell Alphonse from across the library. Now he was used to it, and used it to identify people. This scent...was Roy's and Roy's alone.

He opened the book, finding it to be not a book but a large photo album. 'Well that explains the funky cover and binding.' Ed thought to himself as he flipped the page. There was a picture of Roy and Maes. He could barely tell by looking at it. The small note next to it was the only indication it was them. (3) Neither of them wore glasses back then and Ed definitely liked the younger picture of the two. (4)

He turned to the next page, laughing at the image. (5) It was of Maes kissing a very shocked Roy, while Maes held a hand to try and block the camera. Next to the picture was a small caption. 'Lost that bet' Ed smiled and looked over the other pictures.

It seemed like only minutes had gone by but then he smelled food. He left the book there on his seat, planning to return to it, as he climbed down the ladder. He made his way out of the library and over to kitchen where Al was standing there, focused on -by looking at the time on the clock - late lunch. Apparently, he'd not been the only one sucked into a book.

He heard light footsteps just outside before the sound of the doorknob turning rotated in his head. "Roy's home." Al jumped before looking over at Edward.

"Jese brother, don't scare me like that." Al stated as Ed began laughing. Al's face had been priceless. Then Al thought for a second between Ed's small attempt at stifling giggles. "Roy's home?"

"How'd you know?" Roy stated as he walked over to stand behind Ed. He looked down at the giggling blond before back over to Alphonse.

"He did." Al stated as he went back to food. Roy leaned his head forward. Ed was just short enough to be able to look up and be directly under Roy's face. Roy smiled before leaning down and lightly kissing the blond."Ew." They bother heard Al say and Ed blushed. "As much as I know what goes on with you two, doesn't mean I want to see it." Al said and Roy hugged Ed slightly, before walking over to the kitchen table.

"Do you like cooking Al?" Roy asked. Every meal so far that had been since Al arriving, had been cooked by the younger male.

"Yes I do." Al responded with a smile and a nod. He turned back to the over, turning it off. Today's lunch was homemade mac and cheese. "Sorry about the odd lunch. I didn't expect you to be here yet."

"No problem Alphonse. I don't mind. I forgot to grab lunch in the mess so anything looks good right now." Roy replied and Ed shook his head.

Ed pointed at the man while Al filled bowls up with food for the three of them. "You...stop forgetting to eat."

"When you stop making me late for work." Roy replied back as he stuck his tongue out.

Al chuckled slightly at their slight bickering, and Ed and Roy joined him. The continued talking for what felt like hours. Long after lunch had been finished. Roy had voted for take-out dinner whenever they all were hungry. Ed and Al cleaned up the kitchen, Roy sitting back and watching. More of Ed's ass then anything. Al rolled his eyes and attempted to ignore it. The man made it very hard when he was blatantly starring.

Once they had cleaned up, the three walked to the library. Al walked over to his chair, instantly picking up his book. Roy followed Ed until reaching the ladder. "Found my spot?"

"Yes I did, and I like it." Ed replied before climbing up. Roy followed close behind. When he saw Ed picking up the large book he instantly knew what it was. Before Ed sit down, Roy sat in his seat, patting his lap.

"C'mon, sit. I can tell you more about the pictures then the captions. Those are more for my own memory." Roy stated and Ed sat down on the mans lap, holding the scrap-book on his. Roy went through and explained some of the pictures. They stayed like that for quite a while, enjoying the small laughs and stories to each picture. Ed enjoyed Roy's past. All he'd heard from it was bad, so it was good to finally hear the good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Sorry about not going into a lemon if you were expecting one. Didn't want to write one then....

(2) I will be attempting to update this daily. Meaning from now on, each day will be a chapter. No matter the length (so chapter may be shorter or longer. I'll try to keep them from being short) The last update will be Christmas Eve. An epilogue Christmas Day.

(3) Their current age in the photo is somewhere in very early teens.

(4) This an idea I have always loved, but never full explored. I have something similar in Portal, except it is of Ed's past. I wanted to switch it to Roy's for this. For those that have read some of my past fics, I do like PastMaes!Roy.

(5) Later teens for this, around the time of joining military academy.

I am sorry for delay. It was annoying for me to try and write this when I didn't know what the end of each chapter was leading to. Now I do. Okay...I want to finish this story as well by Christmas. I have full plans to do so. (Won't be that long of a fic) Since each day is a chapter, I hope to try (and probably fail) to update daily until Christmas.

For those who guess, the end of the story is Ed on Christmas day XD.

Weird ending, I know, but that's what I wanted to do. This chapter is fairly larger then most of my others so enjoy that. I hope you liked and for those that dislike any kind of RoyMaes, don't worry, this is more then likely the only small bit mentioned.

Thanks readers and reviewers. I plan to update tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Ed walked down the ladder. Roy and himself had fallen asleep there. Sometime during the night, Ed didn't even remember, he'd removed himself from Roy's lap, and sat in a rolled ball on the opposite chair. And even later in the night or early morning, Roy had left, leaving Ed alone on his chair. Ed had greatly enjoyed their time together last night. He'd learned quite a bit about Roy, and even things he hadn't expected to.

He continued out of the library, following the strong scent of coffee and bacon. The coffee was slightly overpowering, but he'd gotten quite used to smells being stronger. Now the bacon, no matter how much it smells, Ed loved it. Went great with everything.

Once arriving at the kitchen, to Ed's surprise, Al wasn't the one cooking. Ed approached Roy, looking at him suspiciously. He then looked at the pan with bacon, eggs and sausage being stirred together. "Stop drooling." Ed looked over at Roy who was still stirring the eggs to make sure they didn't burn.

"It looks good, I'm surprised." Ed stated and Roy glared down at him as the blond went over to sit at the table. Roy turned teh stove off, placing an equal amount of food on two plates, before giving the last one almost twice the amount of the first two. He already knew which plate was his and he was surprised Roy would actually deal with the small amount of food on his plate compared to Ed's.

He smelled Al nearby, closer then Al's room and heard the slight tapping of Al's feat on the ground. Within moments Al walked into the kitchen, sitting down next to Ed. Al decided to scratch at behind one of Ed's ears, in the middle of Ed chewing. Causing the blond to drop whatever was in his mouth, onto his plate. Al looked at it disgusted, but chuckled anyway. He looked back over at Roy. "Thank you for letting me sue your phone." Ed quirked his head to the side confused.

'What would Al need to talk to someone about.'

"No problem Alphonse. How is Ms. Rockbell these days?" Roy asked curiously. Al lowered his head and began playing with his food.

"She wants to come see brother."

"No."

"But Bro-"

"No!"

"Why?" Roy asked, interrupting the two.

"Because I don't want to see her distaste." Ed replied and Roy's eyes opened wide in shock. Al just gave him a blank look, as if asking him what the hell was he talking about. "To me, she may be like a sister, but she's still isn't as close to me as you and her are. She wouldn't look at me the same. Roy I let see because I wanted his help. Roy's team I let see, because they've been apart of the military for years, they've seen worse. You I didn't want to see. You just did anyway." Ed replied and Al looked saddened by it. Ed hadn't want to show him something as important as this.

Then he thought of his reaction and that Winry's wouldn't be like he had said it would be. "Brother, Winry may not be as close to as she used to be, but she still cares about you. She would-"

"I said no. She wouldn't look at me the same way, and don't tell me she would. Now I'm going to go take a nap, don't bug me." Roy watched the blond leave before turning back to Alphonse.

"Don't worry about him, he's just grumpy." Al stated.

Roy tried to look back at his breakfast, but found he could no longer eat that much of it. He cleared his plate and walked to his bedroom where he expected Ed chose of napping to be. He opened his bedroom door, seeing nothing but ruffled sheets and blankets from the night a few days ago. He closed the door behind him as he tried to think where else int he house Ed would sleep away from people. He walked to the library and across it. He climbed the stairs seeing Ed on the chair curled up.

He slowly approached the blond, before sitting in front of the chair Ed was on. Roy let his hand brush against Ed's cheek. He swore he could see a small amount of swelling around his eyes. _'Had Ed been crying?' _

He decided to sit on the chair while he waited for Ed to wake up. "Didn't I say not to bug me." Roy looked over to see Ed sitting up. Roy eyed him curiously. "I was awake the whole time." Roy felt slightly embarrassed but decided to ignore that fact.

"Were you crying?" Roy asked and Ed's eyes open widely. Well that's a yes.

"Why did you come here? To see if I was okay?" Ed asked condescendingly, not giving a direct answer to Roy.

"Well isn't that my job. You asked for my help so I am here to help. I know you want to seem tough in front of Al and I know why you don't want to let Winry see you." Roy stated and Ed looked away from him. It was just annoying how the bastard always said the right things. "What I don't know is why you'd try and hide your tears from me."

Ed's eyes opened wide and he lowered his head. Roy got up from his seat standing in front of Ed. Ed turned his head to teh other direction and Roy used his hand to softly direct Ed's gaze back towards him.

"When I said I would help you I have every intention of doing so. Please, let me. I love you, and I know it must be difficult dealing with this mentally. I will do everything I can, but I am not able to do anything if you hide away from me." Ed leaned forward and kissed the man lightly.

He mumbled something along the line of thanks once he let Roy breathe and Roy smiled faintly. He knew how much it hurt Ed's pride to do anything like this, so he didn't push it. He stood in front of Ed and held his hand out to him, Ed grunted and stood up on his own to follow wherever it was Roy wanted to bring him. As soon as Ed wasw standing, Roy embraced him tightly. Ed was slightly surprised at the sudden action but quickly melted into the embrace. He breathed in Roy's scent, loving the sweet smell of it. He wish he could stay like this forever. It felt soothing, like the hug of his mother...yet somehow it was different.

Roy slowly lifted his arms away from Ed's body, before backing up slowly to look at his younger lover. There was a look of comfort and relief on his face, and Roy was pleased with it. "C'mon, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you'll be happy." Roy commented with a smirk. He began down the ladder and Ed followed soon after. Ed went to grab his coat, suspecting he'd need it as Roy wrote a small note for Alphonse who must've been in his room.

Roy began towards the door and Ed followed around anxiously. He was quite curious as to wear it was exactly Roy was bringing him. Roy opened the door, letting Ed walk out first. The chimera instantly wrapped his jacket closer to himself at the feeling of the cold air. Winter had gotten it's holds on Central. There wasn't much snow anymore, having been melted by dirt or shoveled up.

Roy had somehow managed to get around Edward, to the car to start it in order to warm it up faster as the blond's gaze was fixed out into the yard and the rest of the street. "Edward." Roy stated. With most he'd have to have yelled, but with Ed's heightened hearing he suspected the chimera would be able to hear him anyway. As suspected Ed turned towards the car, before walking over to it.

As soon as he got into the car, he let his hood drop. The military had cars with tinted windows, making it impossible for anyone to see into the car, but still able to let anyone in it to see clearly. (1)

Roy pulled out of the driveway, before heading down the street opposite of headquarters. Ed eyed him confused but didn't say anything. He just stared out the window at the passing houses

They continued until reaching the town line and Roy was still driving forward. This was where Ed began questioning what Roy was doing. "Where the hell are we going?"

"Didn't I say already. Somewhere you'll be happy." Roy smirked as he kept his eye on the road and Ed just shrugged. The ride took another half hour before Roy stopped in the middle of nowhere. He opened the car door, stepping out, Ed doing teh same. He stepped out into the empty field, covered in a nice layer of snow. Ed instantly looked around and heard a soft running towards him. Within minutes Ed could see a small pack of wild cats approaching. Roy backed up slightly, but still within reach of Edward.

Ed smiled as they approached closer, before they began to lean up against him. For some odd reason they saw him as either a friend or leader. Roy decided to back away further, though not out of fear of getting attacked. Ed began to pet them on the head, each one wanting attention. Roy stood back and watched. He was glad his plan had worked, he wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen with the wild cats but it seemed like all was well. The grin on Ed's face spoke thousands.

They were like that for hours before Ed gave his farewells to the small pack of animals and re-entered Roy's car. Roy joined him, making their way back to central. "Thank you." Ed stated and Roy smiled softly.

"No problem." Roy responded as they continued. Once they arrived, Ed made notice that he was hungry, but he knew he wouldn't be able to eat in a public place. Roy was too important of a political figure and Ed would be forced to put his hood down. So Roy stopped at a restaurant, and ordered some food to go. He brought it out to Ed and they ate in an empty lot in the car.

Ed smirked as he munched on his food, Roy casting glances at him from time to time. Once they finished their meal they made their way home. Al instantly decided to hug his brother fiercely upon entering the door. Ed accepted the hug but gave his brother a very confused look. "Al..."

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk earlier. I know you're still trying to deal with everything and I was rude and inconsiderate of that."

So that's what it was.

"Don't worry about it Al. If I wasn't a stubborn idiot in front of you I would have explained my reasons better before storming off. Bastard cheered me up."

"Still referring to me as 'bastard', eh?"

"There will never be a time when I don't refer to you as such." Roy flicked Ed in his ear playfully, though still getting a glare in response. Al smiled before walking into the kitchen. They were all still standing in the doorway.

The three conversed until Al decided to go back to the library leaving the two alone. Once Al had closed the library door, Ed pulled down on Roy's collar, bringing the mans lips to his own. Roy gave no hesitation as he began to kiss back. he let his hand travel up Ed's side until reaching his neck where he let his hand guide Edward deeper into the kiss. He let his tongue flick against Ed's bottom lip, enticing teh blond to open his mouth.

Ed opened his mouth, letting his tongue enter Roy's to taste it completely. Roy's tongue grazed his and the blond let out a soft moan, only exciting Roy further. He pulled Ed against him, holding him close. They backed up to lean against a wall, accidentally knocking a glass over doing so. The pair instantly separated as Al walked in. Both had large blushes on their face, and Al just sighed.

"Shoo, I'll clean it up."

Both ran out of the room, towards the stairs. Ed followed behind Roy, grabbing at the man's sides.

"Patience?"

"Have none. Now get in there sex slave." Roy glared at him as he continued toward their shared bedroom. Ed just shoved him into the room before slamming the door close.

Ed walked over to the bed, falling down onto it as Roy straddled his hips. Their kiss continued until Roy let his mouth stray from Ed's lips. Down the chin, nibbling on the neck, all the while taking off the shirt the blond was wearing. Lips finally met Ed's chest and the blond purred in pleasure. Roy had been _very _successful in finding which spots gave what reactions. Roy lifted Ed slightly, sliding their way up the bed. While his lips nibbled down Ed's chest, finding the spots, his hands unbuttoned Ed's pants. Ed decided to let his hand unbutton Roy's shirt, though every now and then his hands stumbled as Roy kissed a certain spot.

Soon both of them were fully undressed. Roy reached his hand against the nightstand, attempting to grab at the bottle of lubricant he had there. Ed smirked at how he was failing miserably, and purposely tried to distract him from it. Roy grunted, ignoring the very distracting blond in attempt to grab the small bottle. Just as he grasped it, Ed wrapped his flesh hand around Roy's hard erection. Roy moaned out instantly, dropping the small plastic bottle on the floor.

"There's no need for it." Ed stated as he began to stroke the hard erection. Roy tried to stifle moans but as Ed quickened his pace on the hard flesh, the came out in small bursts. Roy grasped at Ed's flesh hand, stopping it's movements. Ed gave him a questioning look, but made no remark as he felt Roy rub his erection against Ed's. Thrusting against the blond lover, Roy's head fell back, releasing large moans. Ed moaned loudly as the other continued to thrust against him. Roy bit his lip as he felt the surge of his release spread through him.

He lowered himself, licking up the mess off his lover. He let his tongue flick across Ed's still hard erection. The moan Ed released rang through Roy's head. He let his mouth cover the blond's erection, sucking hard. Ed used all self control to thrust deep into the mans mouth. Roy began bobbing his head, licking against it the whole time. It wasn't long before Ed came into his lover's mouth.

By then, Roy's length had decided it wanted more attention and he raised his head to look at his lover. "Ready for round two?"

Ed pulled the man towards him to kiss him on the lips.

Well that was a yes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) I do know that most cars of today don't have tinted front windows as well, I have no idea if they would have had this back then. But for the sake of the story I decided to put this in.

As always thanks readers and reviewers. This chapter is slightly larger then most of them, do to the lemon being put in there. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for spelling/grammer mistakes. I usually just use spell check.


	11. Chapter 11

Ed woke up slowly, opening his eyes to gaze around the room. From the darkness of the windows, Ed presumed he'd woken up int eh middle of the night. He looked over, expecting to see his sleeping mate, only to find he wasn't there. He looked at the door, seeing it partly open. He got up from the bed, making his way out of the bedroom. He listened closely and heard a soft humming coming from the library. He walked towards the door, hearing the humming gradually grow louder.

He entered the room quietly, making his way over to the other end with the ladder. He began recognizing the song Roy was humming and couldn't help but hum it as well. He managed to scare the crap out of Roy, who immediately stopped. Ed climbed up the ladder to see Roy's eyes open wide. "Why so surprised? You know I don't sleep the entire night."

"I just wasn't expecting you to come find me." Roy stated as Ed made his way over to Roy's seat. Roy moved the book he had been reading from his hands, as Ed plopped down in his lap. Roy softly let his hands touch Ed's hair, feeling the soft gold in his fingers. Ed turned his head to look at him, seeing the calm look in Roy's eyes. He turned back and slowly began to drift off into sleep against Roy's chest. Roy too fell asleep, the warmth from the younger male making him very relaxed and tired.

"Mustang! Brother!" Al yelled and Ed was instantly awake, cursing his brother's need to yell. Ed shoved Roy into waking up before the pair made their way down the ladder.

"Sorry Al, we fell asleep."

"Where were you guys?" Al asked confused. He'd check teh library, not seeing anything there.

"Hiding." Roy replied as he made his way to teh kitchen for his morning coffee. Ed sniffed the air, instantly taking in the scent of eggs. God Al was too good to them.

Ed walked into the kitchen with his brother, seeing Roy standing anxiously in front of the coffee maker. "It's coffee, not drugs." Roy glared at him in response. Not his normal playful glare. Causing Ed to jump. Al looked at Roy seeing the same glare, and did the same as Ed and jumped. Roy snickered as he poured the coffee from he pot into his mug.

Ed walked over to the table, beginning to nibble on the large amount of eggs Al had cooked for him. Al sat down next to him, Roy across. They shared simple morning conversation, nothing of too much importance. Like the weather for instance.

Sometime during the night, the snow had decided to start up again, creating a new blanket of white outside. But that, was simple small talk.

The three continued their meal until complete. Ed helped Al clean up and Roy did the dishes. Al stated he'd be in the library again, confusing Ed, but he didn't question. He could do it later in the week with Roy gone. Roy took Ed's hands guiding him to the living room. Ed eyed his lover confused, trying to get his hands back. Roy just gripped firmer, yet not painfully.

He sat Ed down next to him, looking him straight in the eye. "What the hell are you doing?" Ed asked, very _very _confused.

"Helping." Roy stated before letting his hand rest on Ed's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Ed's eyes opened wide slightly, before they drifted close, enjoying the kiss. Roy separated, pulling Ed into a hug. "Ready?"

"For what?" Ed asked, letting the warmth in Mustang's chest sooth him like it had yesterday.

"To talk."

"I don't know." Roy chuckled slightly and let his mouth blow softly on Ed's cat ears. The blond squirmed under the sensation but made no attempt for the man to stop. "I guess, maybe. Where do I start?"

"I can't tell you that." Ed pouted and Roy smirked wider. Glad that Ed couldn't see his face right now. "Start wherever you want to. It doesn't even have to be anything recent."

"Remember those four years I was gone?" Ed asked. He knew Roy would, but it was easier to start by asking.

"How could I forget, those were the saddest years of my life?" Ed flinched slightly. It'd been his saddest years as well. Not even the memories of his mother dying, or the times looking for the stone compared to the loneliness he felt. Wait shouldn't this be what he was telling Roy?

"I was so alone then. I ended up reuniting with my father. Turns out he wasn't as much of an ass as I thought. He helped me on that side of the gate, before he ended up gone again. I ended up trying to find ways to get home. I was so alone all the time, even with people around me. I met Alfons. He was a lot like my brother, but at the same time, they were polar opposites. In the end, both him and my father were killed. I was helplessly alone. And then I ended up here again. Even with Al by m side, I still had that same loneliness."

Roy tried taking in everything, before whispering into Ed's ear. "I hope you never feel alone again. I will always be here to help, and I know Al would say the same."

Ed smiled. That had been easier then he thought.

And so Ed continued to talk about things that had happened. He completely avoided anything that had to deal with his chimera changing, not even the time of Nina. The hours went by and after so long, Ed felt years better. He let Roy embrace him tighter and he began to fall asleep once more. Something about the mans hug made the blond chimera very sleepy.

Roy picked him up, carrying him up to his bedroom, where he covered the blond in a soft blanket before heading down to the library. Upon entering he saw Al deep in a book. He walked over to him, tapping the top of the book with his finger. "Thank you Alphonse. I know you wanted to be the one to help Edward." Roy stated and Al looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm just glad he finally told someone. Keeping everything locked up in his head must have been hard." Al responded and Roy nodded.

"Hungry?" Roy asked, wondering if the younger male would want something to eat. Al nodded, before beginning to read his book once more. Roy left the quiet library, making his way to the kitchen. He began working on something for them to eat, and settled on making Mac and Cheese. While this was not one of Ed's favorite meals, he suspected the blond would either A. Eat is anyway, B. Find something else, or C. Be asleep while Al and himself ate it.

Within 30 minutes, Roy had successfully made mac and cheese for lunch. Without burning anything. While most might think that wasn't much of an accomplishment, Roy had a tendency to burn foods.

He brought two bowl fills to the library, handing one to Alphonse who gratefully accepted the offer. The two ate in comfortable silence, neither having anything of importance to say. Roy heard silent footsteps outside the library. Within a few moments, Ed walked in groggily looking at the two eating. He glared at Roy, smelling what it was Roy had cooked. He walked back out of the library, most likely towards the kitchen for lunch. Roy got up from his chair, placing the bowl on the small table next to the seat. He made his way out of the library towards Ed.

Ed, being his chimera self, heard Roy a mile away and decided to hide. Once Roy walked past him, he snuck up quietly behind the man, before jumping onto his back. Roy jumped with a loud 'eep' and turned his head to look at Edward who was still clinging to his back. "Will you get off?"

"Will you make me lunch?"

"No." Roy stated.

"Then I stay on." Ed stated with a grin. Roy tried swinging back and forth, spinning in circles, yet the blond wouldn't get off of him.

Roy decided to walk back to the library, in hopes to embarrass Edward off of him. As they walked in, Al looked up to see Roy slightly hunched over with Ed on his back. Ed waved to his brother, grinning. "Help me." Roy said and Al began laughing. He'd actually had Ed do that to him once, when Ed had wanted to visit Xing but Al had said no. Ed never faltered.

"Good luck sir, he's rather persistent with that." Al stated and Roy groaned. Roy decided to walk back towards the kitchen.

"What the hell do you want to eat?" Roy asked annoyed.

"Fish." Roy gave him a skeptical look but opened his freezer to see if there was any there. He pulled it out of the freezer and Ed slid off his back. Roy stretched out is back before getting a pan to cook Ed's fish in. Ed walked off proudly to the library, blowing a kiss towards Roy on his way out. Roy gave an irritated look before turning on the oven.

Once the food was ready, Roy looked around surprised Ed wasn't there on his own considering the strong scent of fish through the house. "Edward!" Roy called out, a few moments later, Ed walked into the kitchen.

"Don't yell, I can hear you fine."

"Where were you?"

"You're hiding spot." Roy's mouth opened wide, surprised. Ed chuckled at the expression, grabbing a plate for his fish. "As long as I'm listening closely, I can hear a lot better then you." Ed stated and Roy shook his head.

"You want me to stay here and talk, or you want to go eat in the library?"

"Here's good." Ed stated as he took a knife and cut up the fish into smaller pieces. Roy sat down across from Edward, watching the blond eat. He figured now would be a good time to bring it up.

"Tell me about what happened to you during you're change to a chimera." Ed instantly dropped his fork, letting it fall against the plate. His head dropped, finding something interesting in the tiles to try and stare into.

"I-I can't. Not yet." Ed responded, a sad tone in his voice. Roy almost regretted bringing it up, but in order for Ed to be okay, he needed to talk about it sometime. Sooner was much better an idea then later. "I mean...I know I shouldn't keep it in my head, but for right now, I still can't."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere. You can tell me once you feel you can." Roy replied, being sincere. He let his hand lift up Ed's chin, seeing a scared look in Ed's eyes. Roy felt himself flinch. He hadn't meant to do that, and by Roy's reaction, Ed knew that Roy had seen how true it was that Ed couldn't say anything yet. "I-I'm sorry, Ed." Roy said, his voice heavy with concern.

Ed grasped Roy's hand, pulling it from his chin. "It's okay, I know you're just trying to help." Ed stated and tried to give Roy a reassuring smile. Roy saw straight through it. He moved forward, brushing his lips against the blond's. He pulled back, looking at Ed again, seeing that fear gone. "What was that all of a sudden?"

"You're always happier after I kiss you." Roy responded and Ed chuckled.

"Then you better continue." Ed stated, moving closer to kiss Roy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow, as always, the pair had eventually made it to Roy's bed, tangled up in the sheets. Roy really was Ed's sex slave.

Ed had dozed off afterwords, and Roy found himself enjoying the look of the blond asleep. He looked innocent and relaxed. Much different then his usual look. He got up, looking around the room for his clothes. He looked up at the ceiling fan, seeing his pants. He quirked an eyebrow as he stood up on the bed -making sure not to disturb his sleeping lover- and grabbed the pair of pants.

He made his way to the kitchen, seeing Al already asleep in his room. He turned the coffee pot on as he checked the time.

Nine-Thirty. Time sure did fly when you were having _fun. _

Roy smirked as he sipped at his coffee. He walked back into the room, his cat rushing at his feet. He knelled down in front of the small animal, petting it on the head. Hobbes walked over to his bedroom door, pawing at it. Roy opened it, letting the animal enter first so he didn't step on him in the dark room. The cat jumped onto the bed, nuzzling up against Edward. Roy smiled as he set the small cup of coffee down, turned on a small light and opened a book. At occasion he would look over at Edward, and each time he did, he smiled wider.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe I am actually updating regularly....I wonder what that says about me XD.

Now, I am actually beginning to run out of ideas as to what to write in the chapters. Days where Roy isn't working are easier, but the next four chapters, Roy will be at work....Any idea will be considered for use ^^.

Of course I give my thanks to readers/reviewers. You keep me writing this fic. (As well as the desire to finish this story by Christmas....)

Little not to people who read other fics. Risembool High will be updating next the day of Christmas Eve. Once this story is finished I'll be (attempting) to work rapidly on Broken Angel and Portal.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wakey, Wakey."

Ed shoved the sleeping man, surprised that Roy was indeed still asleep. Ed hovered over his older lover, gentle letting his hand slap against Roy's face. ...Still unresponsive. Ed looked around the room before slowly leaning down, letting his lips touch Roy's.

Instantly Roy's hand was at Ed's neck, pushing him further into the kiss. Ed's eyes opened wide and his tail shot straight up. He forced Roy down, separating himself from the man. "Pervert!"

Roy smirked back as Ed sat up on the bed. "You're the one kissing me while I'm asleep." Ed opened his mouth to retort, but realized he had nothing to say. Roy's smirk widened as Ed pouted and looked away. "You're cute when you do that." Roy commented and Ed looked back at the man, glared, and then looked away again.

"Don't call me cute." Ed stated.

"Then what would you like me to call you?" Roy asked not exactly expecting an answer. After a long moment of silence, Ed's facial expression changed and he looked towards the door. In a low whisper he spoke out one word.

"Human."

Roy was about to think of a response when the phone on hsi bedside rang. Roy looked at it evilly, but reached his hand over to pick it up. "What?"

_"Well don't you sound happy to hear from me?" _

"Get to the point Havoc." Roy demanded and he heard a slight chuckle from the blond man.

_"Riza states that you're late, and that if you aren't in the office within the next half-hour she'll come over to your house and beat you're way to headquarters." _Havoc stated, remembering the look of evil on Riza's face when she had stated this.

"Is that any way to treat the Fuhrer?"

_"Pshh, you deserve a good beating." _

"Be prepared Havoc. I'll be there in a little bit." Roy responded and hung up the phone. He looked over to see Ed not there. He didn't even hear him leave. He got up to his dresser, putting on his uniform before walking out of the room and towards downstairs. He passed by Al's room, hearing Ed talking. He smiled and began towards the front door. Roy wondered what they were talking about, but it wasn't like he needed to know every thing that went on between the two brothers.

He made his way to headquarters, walking into the office to see a very angry Riza, a very frightened Havoc, and the rest of his team MIA. _'Hmmm, I wonder if they ran...' _

_"_Is there something of interest you needed me for, or are you generally just having a bad morning." The glare he received stated the latter and he rushed into his office. Upon entering, he heard the phone ring. He walked over to it, putting it next to his ear. "Hello, Fuhrer Roy Mustang speaking."

_"So much different then earlier." _He heard the familiar voice and smirked.

"Why hello there, my dear. Is there anything I can help you with?" Roy asked, very sarcastically. He liked to annoy the blond on occasion, and this one seemed to call for it.

_"The sarcastic attitude has to go. I rather get annoyed with it." _Ed replied, in a very strange tone of voice, Roy had never heard from the blond.

"I thought you enjoyed my sarcasm?" Roy asked, still sarcastic. apparently not listening to Ed right now was on his list of things to do.

_"Not directed at me." _

"So picky." Roy bit back with a light chuckled and a smirk. He knew the type of reaction he'd get if Ed had actually been there.

_"I'll punch you." _

"Good luck with that through a phone." Roy commented and he could hear Ed growling through the phone.

_"Shush. I'll just punch you when you get home." _

"Not if I scratch behind your ears." Roy stated and he wondered what response he would get.

The line went dead.

"Couldn't say I expected that." As he eyed the phone in front of him before hanging it up. He sat down in his large leather plush chair and picked up the first file. He eyed it's contents, wondering why he was doing this when in reality, he did this kind of work as a Lieutenant. Couldn't he just be bothered with important things like, murder cases, underground chimera labs, terrorists groups. Why was he stuck reading about whither the plants around the main building should all be blue and gold flowers or varieties.

He sighed as he continued through the daily works of more useless papers someone else should be doing. A light knock rang through his door and he looked up. They must be somewhat important for Riza or Havoc to let them through. "C'mon in." Roy said in a completely non formal tone. One of the privileges of being Fuhrer. You got to be informal with all the generals.

He saw General Hakuro open the door and walk in only slightly, closing the door behind him. "Why hello Hakuro. And what can I pay this visit."

"I want Edward."

"Excuse me."

"I know you're hiding something from me, I want him under my command."

"And I'm going to tell you to shove it up your ass." Had he just said that. "Edward is under my command for a reason. And, if you want to play the hiding game, I know you are under control of two terrorists buildings filled with weapons. Now if you don't want to be fired, or killed, I demand you to leave my office." Roy said with a very large smirk on his face. "Go on, doesn't take much. Just open the door, walk backwards a few steps." Hakuro stood his ground. Roy stood up from his desk annoyed. "Oh, no. You're not going anywhere. Now here lies the problem."

"You won't do anything. You're a coward of a Fuhrer."

"Riza!" Riza opened the door instantly as if she had been listening in. "I'm sorry, But it seems I don't have my gloves on. Could you remove of him from my office?" Riza, having had quite a bad morning so far, took out her gun instantly, loading it, turning safety off, and held it to Hakuro's forehead. Hakuro in all meanings of the words, ran like hell.

Roy began snickering loudly as Hawkeye replaced her gun in its holster. She looked over at him a blank expression on her face. "Something funny, sir?"

"Nope." Roy replied, holding back his snicker. He waited until she left before closing the door. He walked over to his desk, continuing the work. Roy found himself unable to focus on anything. He picked up the phone, dialing home.

_"Hi Roy." _

"How'd you know it was me?"

_"Nobody else calls here when you're at work." _Roy thought over the statement, knowing that it made sense_. "So why'd you call?" _

"Wanted to check up on you. I just had an interesting conversation with Hakuro."

_"You haven't killed him yet?"_

"No, not yet. But I might soon if this keeps up."

_"Well, do tell." _

"Nothing much really. Just him questioning you and I. Hawkeye was aloud to hold a gun to his head."

_"She must've liked that." _

"She seemed rather pleased to do so. Though she'd shoot me for saying that."

_"She shoots you, I'll bite her." _

"I thought you saved biting for me?"

_"Perv." _

"I was a perv long before I met you."

_"Like I don't know that. You were a man whore." _

"But a certain blond changed my womanizing ways." Roy replied. While most people who didn't know of his relationship with Edward, would have thought Riza. Ed knew very well who Roy was speaking about.

Ed always was sarcastic. _"Havoc?"_ Roy gave the phone a blank stare.

"I think I'm going to yell when I get home." Roy stated, knowing it would bother Ed's ears to have any loud noises or yelling.

_"Not at me?" _Ed asked, slightly puzzled why Roy would just yell.

"I think just yelling will have a good effect." Roy replied.

_"Evil bastard." _

"I knew my father." Roy replied back sarcastically.

_"Smartass." _

"I am smart, and I know you love my ass." Roy responded, still sarcastic. He rather enjoyed teasing his Edward.

_"Shut up." _Ed replied, not really meaning it. He had just run out of things to reply with.

"Never."

_"Well I won't hold you any longer. So get back to work, bastard." _Ed stated before hanging up. Roy, did as told, and got back to work on the files. He spent the next several hours there, checking over things that felt so useless. Just as he was about to head out, it being around three, Havoc walked in with another small pile of papers.

Roy sighed and began working on the files. It wasn't until six-forty-five that he was finally aloud to leave. He passed by Hawkeye's desk before taking a few steps back and pausing. "Where was my staff today?"

"Breda was asked to help with the school construction at Central borders. Havoc finished his work and hour ago. Fuery is in the library researching something. Falman is home sick." Hawkeye replied and Roy nodded in understanding. He continued walking out of the office, making his way down to the headquarters main lobby.

As usual the attendant down there asked if he wanted a ride home and as usual, Roy would say no. By job she was required to ask, but most of the time, Roy usually denied. Only on days when he worked well into the night did he agree to a driver.

He walked out to his car, pulling it out of his reserved parking spot. While he may not taken the mansion offer, there were a few things he'd agreed to with the job. He drove the quick way home, not wanting to delay seeing Edward any longer.

The snow had begun to melt away again, making the road covered in water and slush. He arrived home, wondering what Al had cooked for dinner.

"Roy's home." Ed stated, inside the house, before he took another bite of the stew Al had prepared.

"How do you do that?" Al asked. Ed had a habit since becoming like this to state whenever Roy left or came home while he was in a different section of the house or Roy was still outside. It'd confused the younger brother.

He simply pointed at his ears as they could both hear the door open and the footsteps of Roy's boots. Roy unlaced his shoes, before placing them on the ground and walking into the kitchen. From the living room he could hear the heavenly smell of beef stew Al must have made under Ed's request. Roy smiled upon enterring the kitchen he found his blond, and the blond's brother slurping childishly at their stew. Al looked up at him embarrassed. Ed merely gave him a look of 'don't mess with me while I eat my stew'

Roy grabbed a bowl from teh cupboard, before serving himself some of the stew. He stood behind, so that Al wouldn't see him before making a gesture for Ed to follow him. Ed got up from his seat, bowl in hand before following him.

Once in the dinning room, Roy set his bowl down, Ed sitting next to him. "Yeah bastard?"

"Tomorrow, I'll be sending either Havoc or Hawkeye here."

Ed's eyes widened and he looked at him in disbelief. "What? Why?"

"Tomorrow I will be sending a team into Hakuro's terrorist setting." Roy commented and Ed's eyes stayed open widely.

"Wouldn't you want Riza or Havoc there to help you?" Ed asked, confused. His team was his family, better to have everyone there.

"I need to make sure someone's guarding you. While I know that you can easily protect yourself, someone could come up to a window, look in and see you with your ears." Roy replied concerned. He knew Ed would understand, and was glad that he wasn't quite as stubborn as he used to be.

"Fine, but if you send someone, send Havoc." Ed stated, though it was more like a question.

"Why?" Roy asked back. If anything, he expected Ed to want Hawkeye there.

"Havoc's funner to mess with." Ed replied and Roy smiled slightly. The pair finished off their dinner before bringing their bowls back into the kitchen. Al stood there, looking skeptically. "What?" Instead of replying Al just gave him a look. "We get a babysitter tomorrow. That's all we talked about." Al smirked and turned away. Roy snickered to himself as he set his bowl down in the sink, before rinsing it off. "And what are you snickering about?"

"Your brother has you whipped." Roy replied and Ed glared at him. Roy put a hand on each shoulder, guiding him to the library. Al had decided to go to his room to read one of the books. Roy continued to guide Edward, though Ed was fairly certain they were going to the library hiding spot. Just as they were about to enter, Roy led him further past it. He pulled out a book and a small whole in the floor opened up. Ed eyed it curiously before Roy moved around him and jumped in. His eyes opened wide and he turned backwards and slowly dropped down. He dropped, his feet only moving about four or five inches. They were in same sort of hallway. Ed looked around seeing no Roy and he couldn't hear his footsteps. The hallway went both ways so he decided best idea was to try and smell him out.

No luck.

He decided to walk down one hallway, ignoring the many doors he passed. Ed appeared in the center of some room. Roy dropped down from the ceiling, directly in front of Ed. "What the hell is this place?"

"When you live alone, you get bored." Was all of Roy's explanation. Roy leaned forward, cupping his hand around Ed's neck. "I have been waiting for this all day." He commented before letting their lips touch lightly.

They separated for a quick moment and Ed's smirked. "You're not alone in that. Now get on with it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter finished.

Sorry about all the conversation. I needed to write something and funny chatting was all I could think of XD.

Oh about the fact Roy has a secret underground hiding spot. Yeah...let's just say when you live alone, and don't date much anymore. Roy being Roy, he got bored and created it XD.

Next chapter might not be released tomorrow. It won't skip that day it'll just be delayed one, but the last one will still be released on Christmas. If I do manage to get one up tomorrow, good job me XD.


	13. Chapter 13

Roy walked around his house waiting. He'd been waiting twenty minutes now for Havoc. He had called the man, saying it was his job today to hang out outside in watch as Roy and two-teams were sent to Hakuro's terrorist buildings.

Roy looked back up at the clock. "Twenty-five."

"Cool down idiot, today will be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the Fuhrer." Ed instantly turned towards Roy, and closed the distance between them by placing a hand on each of Roy's cheeks.

"I will be fine, You will be fine. Hakuro will be gone. Stop freaking out, it'll screw with your judgment. The Roy I've always known was always cool-headed and calm. That's how you got this far." Ed kissed Roy on the forehead-having to stand on his tippy-toes to do so- and wrapped his arms tightly around Roy.

Roy smiled and took a large breath of air. "Thanks for the help."

"It's payment for yours." Ed commented as he released his lover. They heard a horn from outdoors and Ed winced at how loud it was. "Now get going."

Roy smiled before making his way to the door and beyond to the cold outdoors. Once Ed heard the car drive off, he put on his jacket, lifting the hood. He went to the door, opening it to see Havoc shivering.

Havoc obviously hadn't heard the door opening. "Cold?"

Havoc instantly looked over at him, glaring. "Why did you ask me to do this?"

"I Did because while Riza is a perfect shot, you know better of how trained the military is at sneaking around." Ed replied and Havoc nodded slightly, still slightly bitter. While it may be cold as hell, at least the damn brat had the right reasons. "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah that'd be great, thanks." Havoc stated. Ed made his way back through the house, retrieving the blond man a cup of coffee. He saw Al groggily walking down the stairs on his way back to the front door. "Thanks." Havoc responded as he held the warm cup in his hands.

"No problem. If I hear something before you do, I'll give you a heads up." Ed said as he opened the door and walked back inside.

"Hi brother." Al stated very cheerfully. "Havoc out there?" Al asked, and Ed eyed his strangely.

"Yes. And how the hell are you so damn cheery when seconds ago you looked like a zombie." Ed asked confused. He woke up somewhat normal in the morning, unless he was really really tired, but he never went from dead zombie to happy cheery in the matter of seconds.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just cause I'm usually a morning person?"

"And you're an optimistic. You are definitely like mom."

"And you're stubborn like dad." Al teased. Ed gave him a very blank look as he pulled down the hood of his jacket.

"C'mon, follow me." Ed stated as he began towards the library from where they were near the kitchen entrance. Al gave him a confused look but followed his brother into the library. They continued past the regular shelves and chairs till reaching the back wall. Ed opened the door to it, Al somewhat surprised it was there. The blond continued past, beng mostly silent, they reached a small hole in the floor and Al's eyes opened wide slightly. "Where does that lead to?"

"There's a secret passage way under Roy's house. It's basically a weird ass basement Roy constructed with alchemy. It leads out to the road a few houses down. " Ed walked over to the shelf pulling out the first red book towards the small whole. The gap closed and Al flinched. "Roy wanted me to show you in case something happens. I figured I'd show you before my nap so you, scoot, I'll be down there. You have to yell if you need anything, it's soundproofed." Al nodded understanding. Ed pulled the red book, opening it up again. He jumped down as Al left to the other half of the room.

Ed found his way to the room with a couch and gently began to fall asleep.

After a small amount of time the usual peaceful dreams turned for the worst. He began sweating in his sleep, tossing and turning around till he fell on the floor. Something that didn't even make the blond awaken.

_"LET ME GO!" Ed yelled out to the man who'd captured him. He'd been there a week and everyday he yelled and fought back. Slowly his head kept telling him to settle down it won't be that bad. But his stubbornness prevailed. He yelled and screamed but the bastard who put him here didn't even flinch. His body chained to a table. He could sit up if he decided to, but the freak pushed him down most of the time, and he hated when the man touched him. _

_"I can't do that. You're my precious test subject. With you gone, I lose my wonderful pet." The man replied as he took out a needle from a small cabinet in the room Ed was in. He had wanted to do this for years. But the military had exiled him. His chimera plans had been ruined by Tucker. Ed...was his chance to get back. He knew of Ed's hate for the main politics and military, and if they tried to capture Ed, he knew that hate would go stronger. _

_"I'M NOT YOU'RE PET YOU SICK BASTARD!" Ed yelled. He hated this person. He'd already been caused so much pain. His eyes closed tightly as the man injected him once more as he touched the circle on the table lightly. The pain that coursed through his body, worse then getting auto-mail. Though he never screamed at the pain. He wasn't going to become this mans pet. He belonged to himself and his brother. This sick fuck was chasing up the wrong tree. A new wave of pain coursed through him and he bit his lip harder, causing it to bleed. _

_"I see you still got a bite to you. I guess I still have to train you." He touched the cuffs of the chains around his wrist, making them squeeze tighter on his arm. The man noticed the blood coming from the blond's bitten lip and dragged a finger across the blood, before bringing the hand to his lips. He sucked on his finger, letting the iron taste of blood linger down his throat. "You see, I have even had some of your blood inside me. You will always be apart of me." _

_Ed opened his mouth again to try and reply back, but the man instantly touched the circle again, making Ed yell out in pain. "STOP!"_

_"I cannot, you aren't yet a complete cat. Don't worry, it'll be done soon." He replied and walked out of the room. _

_(_One week later)

_Ed held his hand to the throat of the man that had captured him. His body was weak with pain, but he needed to escape here. Find someone...He held the neck tighter, the man not even trying to move. "It's too bad. You're the only test subject to live through the whole process." _

_"Because I'm stronger." He twisted his hand slowly, waiting for a cracking noise and then he let his hand drop, hearing the dull thud of the mans bod falling to the ground. His legs gave out and he instantly fell to the ground. Tears and mental pain came at him all at once and he couldn't stop anything. He just yelled, not even realizing his tears were so heavy against the ground. His head told him to run now, while he still could, but his body wouldn't let him. He couldn't move, so driven my anger and adrenaline that now, he was exhausted. He crawled on his arms and legs out of the building, as it was set a blaze. He'd made sure to create a timed alchemy circle to blow up the building and as the heat began to rise, he continued farther out and away from the house. Once outside his body dropped and he fell unconscious. _

_Upon waking up - he didn't know when- he ran, and ran. He didn't stop till he reached a train, he made sure no one could see him, just running and hiding, the only thing he could do. _

Ed instantly awoke with a jolt. He hair was sticking to his face, tears falling from his eyes. He got up, trying to remember where the exit to this place was. He found the door and opened it. He ran out, making sure not to pass by Roy's house as he ran down the street. He ran and he ran, following the path in which Roy had taken him before. He head hurt and the tears continued to escape his eyes. He could feel the cold air around him, yet he continued to run as long as he could.

He reached the small place near the mountains and forest out of Central. It'd taken longer then the car drive, but he continued. He ran furhter then Roy had brought the car, and suddenly the wild cats came towards him. He fell to the ground, relief of the cat part of him to be around them. His human side, was gone at this point. In a tiny corner trying to find solace in it's darkness. The wild cats approached him, rubbing their heads against them. They realized it was no use trying to move him and set a circle around him laying against him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al yelled for his brother. It was lunch time and Ed's nap had lasted longer then usual. Roy had called about twenty minutes ago, telling them that they'd been successful at capturing Hakuro and taking over the terrorist factions of his. "Brother!" Al yelled again getting no response. Al went into the library, pulling the book int he back that opened the place. He lowered his body, letting his head be over the hole. "Brother!" Once again no response. Al dropped down, into the place, and began searching the rooms frantically. He checked every door, and room and couldn't find Ed. He ran towards the way to get back up and climbed out the whole and back into the library. He ran towards the phone, calling Roy's direct phone number.

"Hello?"

"It's Al. Brother's gone!" Roy's eyes opened wide. "You checked everywhere?"

"Yes. I looked around the house earlier for him when you called and he isn't in the basement."

"Damn-it!" Roy yelled and Al flinched. That had been the first time he'd heard Roy swear about anything in years. "I'll be there in a few minutes, be ready to come with me."

"Okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy got his coat off the hanger, heading out of the office as Havoc entered. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go find Ed." He replied running down the hall. He ran past everyone, ignoring the strange looks he got being the Fuhrer running through the military command group. He ran past teh security and out towards his car, instantly getting in and starting it. He had a very faint idea he knew where Ed was, but he wanted to have Al there, so he'd have a reason not to drive like an idiot and crash. He drove to his house quickly, forgetting most traffic laws and violations on his way, and honked the horn loudly for Al to get out. Al quickly ran out to the car, and Roy drove off the down the road out of central.

"Do you think you know where he is?" Al asked, wondering why Ed might have left central.

"Yes." The rest of the car ride was silent as Roy kept thinking. 'Why would Ed leave the house so unexpectedly. He'd been doing good so far. No nightmares, no bad memories, and releasing his past had helped him. So why now?" Roy continued asking himself this, but knew it was quite pointless. He could just ask Ed if they found him. No...when the found him.

Roy sped up once they reached the city line. He continued for another twenty-minutes before stopping off in the middle of nowhere. "Why here?"

"It's where I brought him a few days ago, where he came how happy and calm." Roy replied as he got out of the car, instantly getting hit with a cold breeze. His feet sank in the snow of the white mountains and trees. He began running towards them, faintly seeing something in the white. Al got out of the car, trying to run after him. They moved closer and closer to what it was, until they raised their heads and looked at him. Roy stopped dead in his tracks, and held out a hand to stop Alphonse. "They're protecting him. They think were a danger."

Al's eyes opened wide and he turned back to his brother. "How do we get him out of there?"

"We don't. We wait for him." Roy replied and he decided to plop down in the snow. While it may be cold, this probably wasn't going to be resolved in a few hours. Al seeing Roy drop to the ground to sit, did the same sitting down next to Roy. Roy never kept his glance away from Ed. Even laying down he could see the bright gold in the field of white.

After several hours, that blond head began to rise and Roy instantly stood up. He flinched back at the growling of the wildcats, but kept his footing. "Edward." Ed looked over at him and looked back, ignoring Roy entirely. Roy decided he wasn't about to have that. "Edward!" Ed flinched and shot a glare back at him, keeping his stare. "Get over here." Al looked at him confused. Wasn't that kind of rude?

"Why?" Ed asked. He kept his expression the same and his tone of voice showed nothing.

"Because you may feel relief, but deep inside these animals can never help you." Roy stated, and Ed knew it was the truth. They would help once side of him, but the human in him would never be content with it.

"If you helped me, why am I in so much pain?" Ed ask, his tone slightly breaking, his eyes showing hints of emotion, Roy never wanted to see from Edward. Even before the two had had this relationship. Even when Ed was just a kid trying to help his brother.

"Pain like that never goes away. It dulls but it's always there. I will always be here to help." Roy replied and he honestly had no idea what effect it would just looked on, having no idea what to say to his own brother. Ed stood up, and Roy stepped forward once. The cats instantly stood as well, crowding in front of Edward. Ed looked up, stepping back once.

"Prove it. Prove you will always be there." Roy took steps forward, Ed stepped back once. Roy figured that's how it would continue, so he ran, ran forward. Ed ran back, away from him into the woods. Al went to run with him, but the wildcats stood in front of him. Not in anyway of attack, just to block him. He glared at them, before looking back to see Roy chasing after Edward.

Ed ran and ran, all thoughts of the time the freak who did this to him. He ran, not caring that it was Roy trying to help him. If he was willing and as he said, always be there, then why wasn't he here. He turned around as he ran, seeing Roy catching up to him. Roy continued faster and Ed ran faster as well. It hurt to be like this, his body was cold and all he wanted to do was to be with Roy indoors, warming up. His brother be nearby and there if he wanted to talk to him.

Suddenly he stopped and Roy did as well. "Help me." Ed replied before he began to fall to the ground. Roy ran catching him before he fell. He breathed heavily, and picked Ed up bridal style. Roy began to walk toward where he and Al originally were. Upon getting closer he noticed Al softly petting one of the wild cats and the others, watching for Roy to come back. They stood, rubbing against Roy as if he was saving their leader.

"Is he okay?"

"Nothing a warm blanket and a cup of coco won't fix."

"Mustang..."

"He'll be okay." Roy reassured and Al nooded with a small frown. He felt so useless. He was Ed's brother, but he had no idea how to help him. It was like Roy knew everything, and the second Roy saw the frown he instantly knew what it meant. In a very odd kinda way. "I don't know everything. I just know, that as long as we keep both sides of his head content, he should get better. I know it's been a while since he's done any kind of alchemy, so why not show him some tomorrow." Al nodded.

"I just feel so use-" Roy instantly interrupted him as he began walking back towards teh car.

"I know. You're not, so don't think you are. Those last few hours of just sitting there waiting, I wanted to much to just run over to him, but I couldn't. Just try and think positive." Roy stated as Al and himself became closer and closer to the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed awoke to see a coffee table in front of him. But he didn't feel the couch under his head. "Hey...." Ed instantly looked to see that his head was on Roy's lap. "Feeling better?"

"I had a weird dream." Roy eyed him skeptically telling Ed, that he was curious as to what the dream was. "For some reason I was running away from you when, all I wanted was for you to embrace me and talk to me." Roy smacked his palm against his forehead. "What?"

"That wasn't a dream." Roy stated and Ed's eyes opened widely.

"So all that was real?" Ed asked. He had really thought he'd still been dreaming. That did explain why the animal part of him was all calm.

"Yes." Roy responded and let his hand brush against Ed's cheek. He had been so worried for him.

"I'm sorry." Ed stated and closed his eyes at the feeling of Roy's touch. He knew he must have cause Roy worry, and stress. He wish he could go back and just erase it. It felt like so long ago when in reality it had been just previous hours.

"Don't be." Roy lifted Ed up slightly so he could let his lips grace the blonds. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ed stated and leaned forward for another kiss. Al walked in at hearing his brother, but upon seeing Roy and Ed kiss instantly left to leave the two alone. He'd talk to him tomorrow and decided to go off to bed. Hopefully considering the hour, Roy and Edward did as well.

It took quite a bit of mental convincing before the two actually went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last line is indeed inferring innuendo XD.

I am very sorry for the large delay. I was without computer for three days and considering the sheer length of this chapter, you can see why I didn't finish yesterday (as well as not being home all day yesterday and most of today)

Okay, with the lack of chapters, I do not plan on writing them. This may seem odd, but I had no special plans for those chapters anyway. So I will have 3 more chapters to this fic. The next chappy WILL be out tomorrow, as well as Tuesdays and the final chapter will be released the day Christmas Eve. (For those that don't celebrate sorry about focusing on it, but that's what the last chapters about)

Hope you liked the chapter it's A LOT longer then most of them. Thanks readers and reviewers, you make me want to update for you.


	14. Chapter 14

Ed awoke slowly, and noticed how warm his body felt. Even during the night, Roy had managed to cling to Edward. Ed smiled and snuggled closer to the raven-haired man.n Roy embraced him tighter, a smirk on his lips. "How'd you sleep?" Roy asked, loving how Ed was snuggling. In his years of knowing Edward, he never expected him to be the snugly type.

"Good. Sleeping with you next to me helps."

"Then I'll just have to sleep with you more often." Ed chuckled lightly at Roy's play on words, and sighed softly against Roy's chest. "You okay?"

"I guess. At least I have somewhere I can go if I need it." Ed stated and Roy held him slightly tighter.

"Here. I will always be here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Roy replied and began to lift his arms and Ed snuggled tighter against his chest. "Going to stay like this all day?"

"For now." Ed stated and Roy's arms rested back against his lover. If Riza called him to work, he'd demand a day off. She'd probably get angry, but Roy wanted to make sure Ed really was okay. Edward was always stubborn and he knew that Ed still needed him heavily, he didn't want to abandon him. So for today, the work could wait.

The pair somehow fell asleep once more in each others arms, neither dreaming anything. Just being content with the other made his way downstairs, deciding to work on making breakfast for the three of them. That was one thing he could do for Ed. Feed him. While to most, that seemed like a very light amount of help, but for Ed, one who could eat a feast everyday if given the chance.

Once the food was ready, Al still heard or saw any sign of Roy and Edward and decided to walk up to their room. He knocked on the door receiving no answer whatsoever. He opened it slowly, only to see Roy and Ed huddled together under the blankets. While weird to see between two males for him, it was rather cute. He walked back out closing the door behind him.

Ed sighed in relief against Roy's chest. Roy rolled his eyes, seeing no point in the two to pretend they were sleeping. "Ready to get up yet?"

"Yeah." Ed replied, inching away from the older male. The pair sat up and Ed leaned his head against Roy's shoulder.

"Something on your mind?" Roy asked, letting his head rest on Ed's.

"I'm sorry."

Roy smiled softly and let his lips graze the blond's lips. "Don't be. I already said that. I can't even begin to imagine what happened to you there, and I know how hard it is to deal with nightmares." Roy stated, adding a touch of gloom to the last part. "After Ishbal, there was only one thing that kept me going. Becoming Fuhrer had a nice ring to it as well." Roy said, referring to Hughes as his reason to live. Ed caught it quickly and smiled softly.

"C'mon, lets go eat breakfast." Ed said as he stood up from his spot on the bed. Roy followed him, letting his hands rest on Ed's waist. "Off." Ed said in a very low voice. Roy almost melted on the spot. While he had experienced Edward, he rarely ever got to hear his low voice, and he enjoyed it so much. "Don't go getting horny on me now, we have to eat."

Roy almost chocked on air at that. "Blunt much?"

"Unlike you I don't play word games." Ed stated as he walked into the kitchen. Roy's hands were still at Ed's hips. Al rolled his eyes and continued eating his breakfast. Ed took Roy's hands in his own, removing them from their place on his body.

"You're no fun."

"How do you expect to eat without your hands." Roy just smirked very widely and Ed gave him an idiotic look. "Pervert." Al snickered in the middle of trying to eat. Ed sat down, making sure to sit across from Roy. Roy used this to his advantage and played footsies with Ed. Ed glared at him every time he did. Ed went to take a sip of orange juice, and Roy instantly rubbed his leg against Ed's.

Orange juice went everywhere.

"Settle down!" Ed yelled. As much as he loved Roy and doing _things _with Roy, he was trying to eat. Roy grinned like a Cheshire cat. Al just kept snickering away. Roy was obviously not about to let this go. Ed sighed and hurriedly tried eating the rest of his breakfast. Luckily Al noticed Ed's true annoyance and decided to distract Roy.

"Ms. Hawkeye called today. I told her a small amount of what happened so she said you could take the day off. I'll be going over there though to go visit everybody." Al stated and Ed nodded. Al finished his breakfast before the two and said farewells before heading off to walk to headquarters. It wasn't too long of a walk and the weather had improved today.

Once they finished, Ed took his and Roy's plates, placing them in teh sink. Roy stood, hovering slightly over the blond. They reached a room with a clear wall, and Roy instantly shoved Ed against one. He brought his lips to Ed's and Ed had to break through small surprise of Roy's actions before kissing back Roy. Roy licked Ed's bottom lip, waiting for Ed to grant access. Ed was being rather stubborn, so Roy let his teeth brush against Ed's lip. It opened with a slight moan and Roy let his tongue battle against Edward's.

Roy let his hands slide down against the front of Ed's chest, lifting up his shirt. Roy's cold hands made Ed's shiver in response, and moan into Roy's mouth. Ed separated from the kiss, working his way down Roy's neck. Biting and licking his way down. "Shirt. Off."

"Eager eh?" Roy asked, as he let his fingers grace back to unbutton his shirt. Ed pushed against him, sending Roy backwards to the floor. Ed began licking down Roy's now exposed chest, kissing several of the scars there.

"You got me into it now." Ed stated just before biting down on a very sensitive piece of flesh. Roy bit his lip to keep from moaning. Ed found this rather annoying. So he decided to kiss another spot before biting it. Same thing. He lowered his head, quickly pulling down Roy's pants and boxers in one shot and let the hard erection enter his mouth.

And out came a very very loud moan that made Ed smirk with accomplishment. Ed dragged his teeth until reaching the head before taking it all in his mouth once more. Roy threw his head back against the floor in pleasure. He was planning on asking Ed if they could go upstairs, but right now, he just wanted Ed to do that again.

Ed decided to switch it up and let his hand squeeze tightly around its base before letting his mouth suck on it's head. Roy had to use all will not to thrust into that mouth. Ed bobbed his head up and down Roy's erection, every now and then doing something to gain an extra moan from his lover. Roy made no protest against him and let the blond continue his actions. Roy moaned louder and louder until feeling that twinge in his stomach. "Ed!" Roy called out as he met his release and Ed prepared himself for it, licking up Roy's erection to clean him off.

Roy breathed heavily at meeting his release and Ed scooted up to lay next to him. "What about you?" Ed shook his head. Sure his body was aching for some kind of release but mentally he was okay without anything. Roy had been the one getting all over him this morning. Roy decided that wasn't enough and flipped Ed onto his back. He let his hand wrap around Ed's reaction, pumping slowly. Each movement of Roy's hand was tantalizing and Ed's erection pulsed harder and harder into Roy's hand.

Roy began pumping quicker and quicker, wrapping his hand harder around Ed's erection. Ed moaned very loudly and he was surprised his neighbors weren't over complaining. For someone who had high hearing, Ed was being extremely loud. Roy thrust his hand up and down, wondering when it was Ed would erupt his fluids onto his hand.

Didn't take much longer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al walked peacefully around the building, talking to everyone he knew. He had spent many years here and was welcomed easily despite having never actually been apart of the military. He walked his way to the cafe, seeing as it was now somewhere around lunch time. He grabbed a small amount of food, taking out some money to pay for it. Just as he was about to hand the cashier the money, she told him all set and waved him off. Al eyed her curiously but then simply smiled and waved back to her. He saw Havoc and Fuery over at a table and decided to sit with them.

"Hey Alphonse." Fuery greeted, Havoc just waved his hand slightly, in the middle of chewing. "How's Ed doing?"

"Good, I think. Mustang's been really helpful." Al stated and Havoc grinned.

"I bet he is."

Fuery looked between the two confused. Apparently Fuery had no idea of what exactly it was that was going on between Roy and Edward. "What's going on."

"Well Mustang's and Ed's relationship is uh-" Havoc interrupted, wanting to make this much quicker and easier to understand.

"Boss and the chief are together."

"How?" Fuery asked. Ah, to be innocent like that. Havoc banged his head against his palm. Hawkeye sat down next to Havoc, without a plate, and grabbed one of Havoc's fries.

"Their lovers Fuery." Riza stated and the young man blushed heavily. Al snickered at his reaction and Havoc's at Riza continuing to steal all his fries. "I'm just here for a moment. I needed a small bite and a bathroom break."

"So you came down here to steal all my fries!" Havoc yelled quite loudly and Riza glared heavily. Al watched the interaction between the two and thought of how much the pair reminded him of Mustang and Brother.

"Are you two dating?" Al asked suddenly and Riza and Havoc looked at each other with wide eyes before looking back.

"No." They both stated at the same time and stood and walked away in different directions. Al eyed them surprised. He hadn't been expecting a direct answer, and especially not one like that. The two had walked off, but they were both blushing. Al noted this in his head for later use.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry but you can't come with me." Roy stated and Ed growled. "I am getting you're gift, you can't come."

"Can you at least wait until Al gets home?" Ed asked, sounding very childish. Though Roy knew that in reality, Ed didn't want Roy to leave not because he wanted to make sure Roy was for him, but he knew that if he fell asleep with Roy gone, the chances of the nightmares coming back rose. Roy nodded and walked off to the library, Ed following after his feet. Hobbes behind him. Whenever Hobbes was inside nowadays, it seemed the cat always wanted to be near him. They made it up to their loft, relaxing on the couch.

Roy and Ed began reading, Ed letting his head rest against Roy's lap as he did so. They spent the next few hours like that until Al arrived and Roy left. Ed had managed to get his nap already and finished reading the book he had picked. Al made dinner while Roy was out shopping so he could eat when he got home. Al spoke of his day during dinner and afterward Ed and Roy went off to sleep. Roy had work to go to tomorrow and Ed hadn't gotten much of his nap earlier.

"I love you Ed." Roy stated as he drifted off to sleep. Ed leaned closer to Roy and smiled.

"I love you too, Roy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I promised an update so here it is. Only two more chapters to this lovely fanfiction.

A lemon ^^ I had fun writting it, hope you enjoyed reading it. I see myself getting better at writing them. This chapter is signifigantly shorter then the last one. Making it fall back to regular chapter length. Hope you enjoyed and please review. I didn't get a single review last chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Ed awoke, instantly reaching his arms out to Roy. Only to find the man not there. Ed dropped his arm down with a sigh. He had at least wanted to see Roy leave, to make some assurance he wasn't a dream. Just like a few days ago....Ed tried to think away that train of thought and decided to get dressed and make his way downstairs. He passed by Al's room, hearing no movement from his younger brother. He touched the door, letting his head lean against it.

"Thank you." Ed mumbled softly, before walking back down the hallway. He walked into the library, making his way over to the loft. At reaching the top he noticed Roy's album of photos. Ed smiled softly and the scene played over in his head of him sitting there. Ed walked over to it, picking it up and putting it back neatly on the shelf up there. He sat down on the couch, laying on it. He stared at the ceiling of the loft, letting thoughts pass him by. Roy had told him that tonight was some kind of small Christmas party at Gracia's...but he couldn't go. Roy had offered to stay home that night to be with Edward, or try and tell him that Gracia wanted to see him, but he couldn't. He knew Gracia would accept it easily, and that Eylsia had grown even fonder of the blond.

He didn't want to ruin what he had. He knew that sooner or later he would, but not on Christmas.

He heard a slight noise towards the front door of the house and decided to go investigate. He climbed out of the loft and made his way to teh front door just as it opened. Havoc greeted him with a small smile. "Hey boss. Mustang wants to see you." Ed eyed him curiously but grabbed a pair of shoes and his jacket from the side area and followed Havoc out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy stood anxiously at the door to the main stage area. He was just about to do something that he was sure Ed would get very angry at him. But it was necessary. If Ed ever wanted to go outside he needed to do this. Havoc had gone to pick him up without a car, just to make it easier. His vague statement had certainly caused quite the commotion amongst the press.

He heard footsteps coming towards hims and a very confused Edward. "What the hells going on? There's a mob in there." Ed stated and looked at the man for answers.

"Just follow my lead." Roy said and grabbed Ed's wrist before pulling him through the door. Ed was instantly pounded with flashing lights and Roy whispered for Ed to cover his ears. "STOP!" Ed flinched even with covering his ears. Roy sure as hell knew how to be loud. ...And how to stop the press. "My statement is as follows. Edward Elric was taken hostage by an unknown man. From reports this person has been killed and is no longer out there. He practiced experiments on Elric in order for personnel gain. The process caused Elric to become a successful chimera. Any scientists out there hoping to get your hands on him will be dull fully disappointed. Elric is under constant watch and I am personally protecting him. Questions?" Ed watched as Roy stood center stage and answered random questions about what had happened. HE had this strong aura around him and Ed figured out how it was that Roy had become such a successful Fuhrer.

What felt like hours of yelling and questions, Ed finally felt relief as they were brought into an empty room. Roy sighed and rested his head on his arms on one of the tables. "You okay there bastard?"

"Fine. Just tired."

"Thank you." Ed stated, almost a whisper. Roy struggled to hear it but smiled when he realized what Ed had said. He nodded and began to drift off into his own nap. Ed watched with a smile before walking out of the room. He almost put his hood up, but realized there was no point anymore. He walked down the hall to Roy's office seeing Hawkeye there. "Hey Riza." She looked up and nodded at his presence. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Roy just wanted this done before Christmas."

Ed smiled softly and was quite glad Roy had. "He's in the room Havoc brought us to, asleep. I'm going to go into town to get Roy something."

"Not without guard." Ed sighed and leaned forward. "Deal. I'd be burned to a crisp if I let you go alone."

"I'm a grown man! I can protect myself!"

"If you could then why are you here?" Riza asked, and Ed instantly was taken back. She had a very good point....He still didn't want to go with some random guard.

"Come with me." Riza looked at him confused. Ed snorted slightly at how that must have sounded. "I mean to go shopping. This place is off for Holiday's anyway. Roy has not only Havoc but a personal guard team as well and you always have at least 4 guns on you at all times."

"How do you know how many guns I have. Even Roy doesn't."

"One's behind your back, ones in your shoe, ones in your holster by your his and one is mid thigh on your right side." Riza's eyes opened wide in shock. "While I may have gotten captured, I spent years in teh military, several years in a war. Don't underestimate me." Ed stated as he walked out of the office. He turned his head and looked back in with a look that said 'why aren't you following me yet.'

Riza smirked before standing up and making her way over to Edward. "You're good."

The two made their way through headquarters until reaching the main lobby in which Riza agreed to a car ride out to the main markey area. As much as she didn't mind driving, the weather this time of year made it quite difficult to drive in. A car came along side the building as Ed and Riza made their way down the steps to the waiting vehicle.

"Edward? I have a question." Riza stated suddenly and Ed's gaze traveled from the window to her. Ed looked at her curiously as if to say to continue. "What happened a few days ago that Roy had to search for you?"

Ed's eyes grew wider and he instantly looked away from her. "It was nothing." Riza gripped his shoulder and Ed glared back at her. "I said, it was nothing, now leave it."

"And I say, that you are lying. Almost always, Roy is calm and precise. Very few things actually throw him off."

"I ran away."

"Why?"

"That is something you are not aloud to know. Only two people do and I don't plan on letting it get farther. Especially since Havoc and the rest of Roy's team is dying to know exactly what went on." Ed stated and let his glare go out the window. The rest of the ride was silent as Riza thought about what Ed had said, and Ed thought about what Roy had done for him. It had made him a target, but it gave him freedom to go outdoors. He'd still be looked at strangely, no matter what Roy had done, but by tomorrow no one would ask him what happened. They'd know most of it already.

Ed smiled softly. Roy had wanted it done so he could go to Gracia's for Christmas. Man always did get what he wanted. m

At arriving, Riza thanked the driver and got out of the car, Ed doing the same. His hood was up, more as a comfort than trying to hide anything. He walked around, Riza keeping a good eye on him. Then Ed found a small booth with the perfect gift for Roy. "Excuse me sir, can you get me that item?" Ed stated as he pointed down at what it was. The salesman nodded and reached down slightly to get it, before showing it closer to the Edward. "Perfect." Ed stated and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. He was still considered in the military, so he still got a monthly check. Though he hadn't had any assignments in quite a while and he rarely did paperwork.

He wondered how much longer that'd last.

He pocketed the item, motioning to Hawkeye that he'd finished. Riza nodded and came along beside him from her monitoring spot. Ed as about to say something, but stopped at the fixed glaze Riza had on everyone. She obviously didn't take her job lightly. They walked to the now parked car of the car and Riza waited until Ed sat down before relaxing into the plush car seat.

"You're really focused." Ed commented and Riza giggled lightly.

"Like I said, Roy would kill me if anything happened to you." Riza stated before moving forward so the driver could hear her. She told him the address of Gracia's house and Ed looked at her confused. "Gracia wanted us to stop by and help for later." Ed nodded, aware that Gracia probably wanted to see him as well. It'd been over a month since he had and he knew Gracia and Eylsia enjoyed seeing him.

They arrived at the familiar house of the Hughes' family and Ed smiled warmly. He also enjoyed coming here. While he lost his parents, there were many people in central he considered family.

He walked to the door, Riza following behind after telling the driver he could leave. Ed knocked lightly on the door, before hearing footsteps running to it. He pulled his hood down before whoever it was answered the door, and as it swung open he heard a gasp. "Edward....."

"Hey Mrs. Hughes." Ed replied, a warming smile on his lips. He knew the reaction, and he wasn't the least bit surprised with it. Gracia moved aside so he could walk in and instantly his vision met Eylsia's. Her reaction was much better.

"KITTY!" She yelled as she ran over to Ed and gave him a huge hug. Ed chuckled lightly, returning the hug. Riza walked in and stood next to Gracia as she closed the door.

"What happened to him?" Gracia asked, concern heavy in her voice as she looked over at her daughter and Edward talking.

"Too much." Was all she answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy knocked softly on the door. Having fallen asleep, he had much to do afterwords regarding his press conference. He'd had enough time luckily to wrap several presents. Eylsia and Edward both answered the door and he smiled softly, before leaning forward and kissing Edward on the lips. Ed blushed due to the fact Eylsia had yet to find out of their current relationship. She giggled softly and walked off to leave the two alone.

Ed pushed Roy slightly once they had managed to not only attract the attention of everyone there, but Ed was getting rather cold. Roy decided to ignore the push and attempt to keep kissing his blond. Ed shoved him harder until he let Ed breath. "Pervert, wait till were at home."

"But I haven't seen you since this morning."

"I don't care." Ed said back and Roy closed the door behind himself. He looked to see Gracia, Eylsia, his team, Al and Sheska all standing in the single room. As he could see, half of his team was either drunk or at the least tipsy. Havoc was eying the mistletoe above Riza and wondering if he should tempt fate. Fuery was giggling softly to himself at something Breda was doing. Breda was making finger motions with his hand that Roy could only guess were perverted in some kinda way. Eylsia was pointing over at Edward while talking to her mother, and Gracia had a firm smile on her face. Al was merely standing by listening. Hawkeye was now being kissed by the slightly tipsy Havoc. Roy smiled at that. Falman was reciting something from a book and Sheska was listening intently.

Roy walked over to a small table against the wall, pouring himself a glass of this wine. As soon as he poured it, Ed reached for his glass. Roy instantly made it out of reach, before whispering so quietly, he knew only Ed would be able to hear him. "I don't know what this could do to you with you're heightened senses. So you will wait." Ed gave him a very angry look before stomping off to go talk with Gracia. Roy walked over to Breda and Fuery, before making idle chit chat.

And that is how the evening went on. Jokes were made, the ones tipsy just became completely drunk. Ed had managed only a sip of wine. Riza was smart enough not to drink and decided on being the one to bring everybody home besides Ed and Roy who had a car from work come and bring them home. One he'd have to pay extra for considering the late hour.

As soon as they arrived home, Ed walked up the snowy steps to the house, opening the door. Al carried a bag of several things that the three had gotten from everyone. Roy paid the driver, giving the man extra for the holidays, before walking hazily into the house and upstairs.

And the three slept, waiting for tomorrow to arrive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow is the last chapter. No epilogue, just the end. Sorry for the delayed chapter, but the past two days have been very busy with me.

For those that read RH and My holiday fics, I will have them up sometime during Christmas vacation.

As always, I love you readers and reviewers. You give me reason to write ^^. I thank everyone again who reviews, and I wish everyone a merry christmas, and Happy Holidays.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is very short. It's like the epilogue in length...Hope you enjoy it anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy awoke slowly to the whispered talking of Edward. Who was currently sitting on the bed looking at him, tail wagging profusely. "C'mon Roy, get up. Al already is too."

Roy looked over at the clock before glaring at Edward. He sat up groggily, shoving his lover who nearly fell off the bed. His head hurt slightly from a hangover, and he was glad he didn't drink as heavily as Havoc or most of his team. "Can I get one more hour." Ed pouted and Roy flicked one of his ears. "Okay fine, I'm up." Roy stated and Ed's expression turned to a smile and he walked happily out the door. Roy eyed his lovers ass, as he walked out of the room.

"Stop watching my ass and get up." Roy looked up to Ed's head before sighing. He got up from the bed, following his lover downstairs. He smirked as he looked around the living room. Next to teh fireplace was the small Christmas tree Al had somehow fabricated one day. Al as well placed his gift underneath and he looked to see that his gift, and another small box was under there as well. Ed sat down directly in front of the tree, Al already sitting in front of the lit fireplace. Roy took his seat in between the two grabbing his gift to Ed and Al's. He handed to them each and watched as Ed opened his.

Ed tore at the large box, opening it. On top was a Santa hat, in which the blond placed it on his head instantly. Though with his cat ears it was only on one side of his head. He tore the crumpled thin paper out of the box, revealing what was left.

On the front was a picture of Roy, his staff, Hughes, Edward and Al when he was still a suit of armor. He lifted it up, opening it to see it was a photo album of pictures of him, Al, and Roy. Ed smiled as he looked up at Roy. "Thank you...but why did you say you had to go out and buy something?"

"I had to by the empty photo album and just put pictures in it." Roy responded and he looked over to see Al enjoying his gift. It was a book, but one of Al's favorite type of alchemy. The young male was already reading through it. Roy turned back to Ed as Ed whispered something. He saw a small box in the blond's hands and Roy smiled. He wondered when Ed had actually gotten around to getting him something.

Roy ripped at the wrapping paper and saw it was a small box. He opened it slowly to see a metal bracelet. But not the girly type. It was a thin gold bar, with something engraved in it. He squinted his eyes and held it closer to his face o see that it said 'Always in your arms, you're in my heart' Roy instantly through himself at Ed, giving him a very tight hug. Ed chuckled at the reaction as he picked up his hat from the floor that Roy's hug had knocked over.

Roy smirked as he released Edward, and put the golden bracelet around his empty wrist. Then Roy noticed a second engraving that didn't seem the kind that came with buying one. It read one single word, in very small print. 'Thanks' Roy looked up at Edward.

"You're welcome."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said...short (snickers, it's fitting for Ed) It's about a quarter of regular chapter length.

I thank everyone who's stayed this far with the story. I enjoyed all the reviews. Thank you lurking readers as well, I am just glad you read. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, as I did.

For anyone that reads my other fics, either Broken Angel or Zygote Mishaps will be the next ones to go on rapid update.

Thank you everyone ^^


End file.
